A Thousand Miles
by ANimATion ImAgInAtIoN
Summary: Betty Ross would physically walk 1,000 miles just to see Bruce Banner...but can they handle being reunited? Even if it's just for the day? How do the other heros react to it? (Takes place after 'Avengers'.) *Friendship/Romance/Comfort/Humor/Angst/Violence
1. Chapter 1

**A Thousand Miles**

**A/N: **_Please review!_ Contrary to popular belief here on ff, authors don't read minds. If you like it, we'd love to know.

_**Enjoy Everyone! :)**_

* * *

**Travels**

* * *

She nervously fiddles with the bag over her shoulder, mind focused on the path in front of her. She doesn't know _exactly_ where she's headed, or what to expect when she arrives; The only thing on the mind of Elizabeth Ross is to get to New York City and in one piece.

'Betty' has already ignored 5 calls from her father and at least 7 from her boyfriend, all questioning her abrupt disappearance and lack of an explanation. Her eyes were much more focused on the recent news paper, giving her a vague idea of where to find the man that meant so much to her.

_Stark Tower: _The only information she could find, the last place where he would have been since the Tesseract incident. And Betty had done her research, learning about the billionaire who had kindly taken him in, about his assistant Virginia Potts, and about the general area.

Sure, she had been to New York before and unfortunately, it held some of the scariest memories of her life. Miss Ross could only imagine how _he _must have felt, being dragged back to the scene of a crime. At least this time around he was treated much differently, or she had hoped.

Bruce Banner wasn't one to sit still in one place for too long, and for obvious reasons. She closed her eyes praying he'd be there when she arrived, and her feet couldn't move fast enough.

It didn't matter how many people who lingered in her way, Dr. Ross had no problem nudging them gently from out of her path, as long she made it onto the train or to climbed a bus, she was calm. Still, she knew the rides couldn't last long, after all, there were only so many options for a woman with only $50 to spare.

She closed her light brown eyes feeling a lump in her throat. _When was the last time she saw him? Held him? Heard the tenderness of his voice? _Elizabeth needed Bruce. She needed to run her fingers through his dark curls, dry the tears that he undoubtably cried, tug on his ear as she whispers, _'I miss you.'_ She should've told him from the start just how much he meant to her. Bruce Banner was her everything, he was her _'hero'_ no matter what.

She tugs on her long and thick pony-tail held to the side as she strokes the ends of her long dark brown hair. Betty can feel her bangs hanging off her forehead as she looks down at the paper. She can imagine his dark curls and beautiful brown eyes peering through his glasses as he works on some complex equation. She can hear his soothing tone, assuring her in his own sarcastic way that he cares for her.

Betty quickly brushed her forefinger along her cheek as she relived his warm embrace, imagining his lips on her cheek and her arms around his neck. It all was far from comforting as she wasn't sure what to expect upon her arrival.

Time was dragging and the bus seemed to roll in slow motion. Absolutely nothing was fast enough for Miss Betty Ross at this point in time. All she wanted, was to see him again.

* * *

"Incinerate it. It's no good." Tony Stark spun on his stool maneuvering his toes along the base. His hands were busy twirling a pen working up to the point, then back down again. The point digs into his thigh as he considers other ways to recreate his newest mechanism.

Virginia, 'Pepper', carefully takes Tony's experiment in her hands. Her nose wrinkles at his wasteful attitude, "Are you sure you don't need this?"

"Nope. Just get rid of it. Get my suit pressed if you will Miss Potts, I've got a conference at 2:30, no?"

She nods opening her mouth to speak. He raises a finger to her lips motioning for her to remain quiet, "JARVIS: Day 22, test number 47. Initiate action sequence in 10 minutes."

Pepper crosses her arms leaning into her hip. Her red-orange hair swings with her head as she glances around his lab, "This place is a mess Mr. Stark."

He chuckles, "That's why I have Brucey here to help me."

She rolls her eyes, "I wouldn't count on it, he's currently looking up flights to Nevis on the downstairs computer."

Mr. Stark mumbles under his breath as he tosses the pen onto his table. It would be the fifth time this month he had tried to book a flight someplace, only to be cancelled by the 'Iron Man'. The proud owner of the tower knew what was good for him, or at least he thought so. Letting him run off alone, was not the smartest thing for an individual with suicidal tendencies and 'breath-taking anger management issues'. Not to mention is intense nightly tremors or an occasional emotional outburst. It didn't matter how hard he tried to suppress those tears, they were unavoidable, and especially lately. If only he would have opened up to Tony every once in a while, share some deep seeded agitation, and just let it go.

The billionaire paced the living room casually spotting his friend tucked in the corner of the sofa, glasses on, and the credit card in his hand.

Tony smirks, "If you keep leaving that out, I'm going to write down your numbers. Go on a few shopping sprees. At least Capital One will know where to send the bill. Where the heck is Nevis anyways?"

Bruce shuts his eyes, hand over his mouth. The laptop flickers a blue reflection over his glasses from on top of the table. He remains emotionless, lost in his own thought and unintentionally ignoring Stark.

Tony narrows his focus, leaning his hands on the table. He leans his upper body towards Banner's to look him in the eye. -_That'll get his attention!-_

"Bruce! Hey, what are you doing?"

The doctor breathes heavy, thick curl falling onto his forehead. His eyes shifts downward looking at his credit card still ignoring his friend. His mind is racing, sunk in his own problems and sorrows with no intention of responding to him.

Stark pushes the lid of his computer down keeping a stern tone in his voice. His eyes never separate from Bruce as he addresses him, "Listen, I'm trying to be nice but apparently, 'nice' doesn't work with you. I'm not going to let you run off to some third-world-nation by yourself. Your staying Brucey. That's that. Don't argue with me. You can't say 'no'."

He remains calm, a smirk on his face, "And what if the, 'other guy', says 'no'?"

Tony spreads a grin over his face, "Let him try. I'll throw you in a de-hulking cage, see how _he _likes that."

He looks up taking his time to answer, "I don't know, he doesn't like to be contained in one place."

"Come on! Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Have I ever let you down or made you feel like you don't belong here?"

Bruce leans back running his right hand through his thick curls, "No of course not. I just don't want -"

"Okay then. That's it. Don't give me that talk about 'taking advantage of me' or 'hurting Pepper and I'. Zip it! It's done! This case is closed and we're not opening it again. Now, come with me, upstairs and help me rewire the pesky reactor."

Banner removes his glasses, eyebrows lowered with his knees crossed nervously, "It's acting up again?"

Tony nods, "I need you buddy. Pepper's not as gentle. Sent me into cardiac arrest once. I ever tell you about that?"

* * *

"It's not enough Ma'am." the bus driver regretfully handed Betty her cash.

She panicked, eyes open wide, "Please! You've got to help me! Is there a cheaper line?"

He initially shook his head. she held the doors open with her arms preventing him from driving off, "I'm begging you! I've walked over 17 miles, in the pouring rain. I'm trying to get to New York City. Please! Just tell me where I can get a cheaper line, a taxi! Anything!"

He widens his eyes calmly replying to her, "I'm sorry miss. I can't help you."

The doors close as she slowly backs out of the street and onto the sidewalk. She looks up throwing her hands over her head in frustration.

Crowds pass her by, umbrella's over their own heads as it starts to mist onto the pavement. Her light sweater is barely enough to keep her warm from the wind and rain. Her finger's push her bangs as the tears stream down her face.

She searches her pocket for glimmer of hope, something she can fall back on; _nothing._

Betty leans against the station for the bus, slowly sliding her body down until she sits on the soaked bench. The clouds open up releasing a heavier rain. The rustling through the trees echoes through her ears as she waits in the bustling city, hours from New York.

Ross whispers under her breath a quick prayer. Though disheartened, she doesn't regret her decision. She _misses_ him, she _wants_ him, and she _needs_ him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Big Thank you too all who reviewed, favorited, and started following. I hope you like the update! :)

Question: Obviously, Pepper and Tony are going to play a vital role, but! *When/Which other Avengers do you think should be involved? As Cameos or what? I'm taking suggestions. I'd like to have all of them involved at some point just to add some humor. Very interested to see your imput. It will be considered.*

Thanks in advance!

* * *

**Whose 'Betty'?**

* * *

Bruce had always been restless in his sleep, probably since he was just a small child; always tossing and turning, crying, whimpering, moaning, or sometimes screaming. No matter how he tried to repress all emotions and keep to himself, both Pepper and Tony knew better. The couple of Stark tower could only conclude that his frequent bouts of emotional turmoil had to do with the anxiety and stress of his past.

Tony heard him, he always did. Sometimes both he and Pepper would linger outside the door and wait, while other times, Tony would run in and shake him out of it and surprisingly, both Pepper and Tony never seemed to mind. He was no longer just a 'friend' at this point and more like a _family member_.

They knew that despite Banner's constant protesting, he needed the comfort that they were more than willing to offer. Even when he was awake, it was a constant battle against negative talk or an emotional outburst. Typically, they'd be centered on things Tony had a slight clue, about such as his messed up family life, General Ross, or just from the tension of 'the other guy'.

But last night was different. Last nights tearful trembling included the name of someone obviously dear to him. He cried harder than he ever did before, burying his reddened cheeks into his pillow with his body glazed with a light layer of sweat, only evident through his thick curls and light gray top. It wasn't a usual occurence for him to go right to crying, as opposed to throwing whatever was in his way in aggressive revenge for his unnecessary torment.

Tony hesitated to wake him, noticing how intense his dreaming had become. His mind was racing, wanting so badly to know who this lady was to have such a deep-seeded impact on him. Banner's tears were no doubt outwardly exposing a broken heart. Tony felt his ears pull back upon hearing her name. He never even thought to ask if Bruce had any luck as far as love went. Rather, he just assumed that he was always single, cursed in a solitary and lonely state. His curiosity had gotten the best of him now that such information had subconsciously slipped from his friend. Information he no doubt either wished to forget or keep a secret.

The morning could not come quick enough. Stark just had to know;

_Who was this young woman who Bruce had so affectionately refered to as 'Betty'? _

* * *

"Please! I don't have anything else!" Elizabeth pleaded, bargaining with the cab driver with a tearful stare as she held out her $20. She glances downward, tugging at her mother's locket hanging around her neck, - _She knows its her next resort._

The hispanic gentlemen sighed heavily feeling pity for the girl. She had been trying to bargain for over 20 minutes and he knew she was desperate. He replied in his broken english changing his mind, "I can do 50 miles free Senorita. Si? Esta Bien?"

She breathed heavy, smile over her face as she replies with sincere gratitude, _"Gracias!_ Thank you! Thank you!"

He smiles jumping into the cab, "_De nada. Donde?_ Where to?"

She pants catching her breath as she's finally able to sit after all of the walking. She runs her fingers through her hair closing her eyes as she sees stars, "I'm trying to get to New York. Can you head that way? I can find another cab after 50 miles."

He shakes his head, "No, not in 50 miles. 20 minutes from Jersey to big city. No charge."

Betty widens her eyes in shock, "I can't do that, we're at least 75 miles until Jersey. I don't want you to loose your job."

He just smiles in reply, "Not good _zapatos_ for walking."

"My shoes?"

"Si. Ciudad, too much walking."

She leans her head back closing her eyes once again, "I know. But it will be worth it. Thank you for your help."

"De nada. No problem."

Betty smiles glancing out her window. Her body sinks into the chair as she recalls all her memories. Her dark bangs swoop forward as she gently brushes them from her way. Her head pounds, as she loses her smile. Her eyes fill as she whispers into her fist held gently over her mouth;

_'Bruce, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.'_

* * *

Pepper Potts lightly pushes on the door to the lab as she carries her small tray. Her eyes give a glance around the room, as she directs a smile towards Dr. Banner. He remains 'busy', eyes too focused on his forefinger aimlessly circling over the table in a constant motion. She shifts her weight, wanting to ask without making him uncomfortable.

She steps closer resting a tender hand over his shoulder the way she always did when he looked like he was hurting. He glances up at her before realizing his brown eyes are tearing. He nervously gives a quick chuckle feeling worthless. She gently rubs her thumb over his shoulder keeping her voice low and sweet;

"What do you need?"

Bruce shakes his head 'no' covering his mouth with his hands as he closes his eyes. He tries to remain unphased and respectful though he's craving solitude more then anything else. Pepper leans in giving him a quick and gentle hug, the way she always did. Not like a _lover _would, but just like _Pepper. _Similar to the way a brother or sister would display affection if the other was aching.

Tony Stark's entry to the lab gave him a clear view of his friend's distraught physical appearance. He saw Pepper wrapping her arm around him from the back with his eyes shut tight, keeping his hands clasped and over his mouth. His elbows rested firmly on the table to keep him balanced on the stool as Pepper tugged at his shaky form.

Stark shut his eyes confirming his inital suspicions, _- Oh yeah, last night was bad.- _

He slowly headed over to him parking himself across from the two-some. Eventually, Pepper pulled away pulling in her lips as she raised her eyebrows demonstrating her concern. She determined it was best to let Tony handle it being that Banner hadn't said one word all morning.

Tony leans forward in his stool tapping his foot on the rim, "You know, you don't have to work today if you don't feel like it."

Bruce just breathes in response, unable to utter a sound. The engineer looks at him sympathetically, "I'm almost positive you don't want to talk about it, but just know that I heard you last night. When you're ready to talk, I'll be here."

The doctor releases the hold over mouth only to rest his forearms on the table, burying his head within them. His thick locks fall over his arms as he breathes heavy struggling hard not to release any more tears.

Stark rests his hands on the table, lowering his chin on top of them. His eyes are wide as he contorts his lips. He knows from the way Bruce responds, he might never know anything about this 'Betty' person. But Tony knows that the more Banner withdraws, the harder it will be to pull him back, (and the more Pepper will yell at him later). He decides to stay at the table his heart filled with empathy as he just waits.

Bruce remains quiet as his back reacts to his heavy breathing and restrained emotions. It shouldn't bother him that much, but it does. He knows they parted for the best, and he still believes it is better that way. No doubt in his mind she's already moved on to someone else probably with a loving family and children to keep her happy, satisfied, and complete. And while he would never wish anything but the best for her, he knows that can not deny what he's really feeling. He _misses_ her, that he _wants_ her, and he still _needs_ her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for your support!

_Cittykat17: I like your suggestion for using Steve. It's a great idea. Thank you!_

Enjoy the update! Please Review! :)

* * *

**Stark Tower**

* * *

Betty runs through the street, pausing occasionally to double check her map and ensure she's on route. Miss Ross knows she's in the 'home stretch' at this point,' her mind racing in a million different directions. _Will he be there? What will he say? What do I tell him? _

She brushes her loose strands of hair behind her ear as she's nudged from the street corner. Betty throws her map down, hanging loosely in her grip. _Stark Tower. She's got to get to Stark Tower. _

Her head bowed low, she walks up the street occasionally pausing for the constant traffic. Her fingers tugging on her locket as she accidentally glances upward. Her bright eyes catching a huge building at the end of a bustling strip, a tower. _The_ tower. Her heartbeat quickens, her body freezes. She whispers his name as she clutches her heart, emotions running and clashing with one another. Betty doesn't know whether to laugh or cry; run, or tiptoe. She takes a deep breath, running her thumb under the strap of her bag. Standing literally 8 feet away and about 50 floors below the only one worth walking 1000 miles for, was enough to scare Miss Elizabeth Ross half to death.

She takes a few slow steps forward, closing her eyes as she relived a memory. Her final destination is huge, overwhelming even. Her heart feels as if it's about to burst as she hesitantly hovers her forefinger over the doorbell. Betty pulls her lips in, lowering her hand for a brief second. -_What are you thinking Betty? You did not just walk 1000 miles just to give up and turn around.-_

She makes a soft growl, lightly screaming in frustration as she gives in. Her hand lifts quickly, ringing the doorbell twice as hard as she wanted to.

* * *

Pepper Potts crosses her legs, fingers typing quickly on her high-tech computer. Her earings lightly swaying as she brushes her orange hair behind her ear. Her knees are crossed lightly bouncing to the rhythm of her typing. She knows the phone is ringing of the hook, finally choosing to flip the switch of an automatic prompt for a voicemail. The CEO of Stark industries pauses for a brief moment, sipping her coffee as she tugs on her business attire.

Miss Potts rolls her eyes in a deep growl as she hears the doorbell. Papers flying off of her neat desk as she reaches for her buzzing cell. She mumbles under her breath as she reaches under the table answering her phone, _-_"_I swear this better be_- Hi Mr. Stark, how's Dr. Banner?"

She rolls her eyes, hearing the bell ring a second time, "Okay. I think someone's at the door-You want me to cancel everything?-Everything?-You don't even want to know who keeps ringing the -Yeah, okay Mr. Stark.-Tony!-Yes, I know.-Give Bruce some warm tea for me and don't let him out of eyesight.-I'll let you know. Keep your phone on.-Alright. I'll let them in.-Okay."

She tosses the papers onto the desk, flipping her phone shut. Pepper runs her hand through her hair, fixing the stray static before she punches in a code, opening the doors for the tower. Potts glances in her security camera. She snorts, "_Probably some fangirl looking for an autograph."_

She swings in her chair recrossing her legs as she sips another tablespoon of caffeine. The CEO leans forward in her chair, studying the awkward lady as she entered slowly;

Pepper watched carefully as her eyes roving about every inch of the tower, nervously tugging on her bag. She meekly speaks up in search for a human down the absurdly long hall rather than answering some sort of Artificial Intelligence. Her voice echoes bounces off the walls and cold tile, "Um, Hello? Is, anyone here?"

Miss Potts casually removes a nail file from her drawer as she sits back to fix up a tip of her nail, "Yes Miss. How can I help you?"

Betty picks up her pace as she notices the desk, breathing a sigh of relief. She nervously tucks her New York map into her bag, trying to appear composed and put together, "Oh, hi. Um, I was hoping speak to someone by the name of, um, Mr. Anthony Stark?"

Pepper answers, clearly irritated by her stuttering and lack of eye contact, "You have an appointment?"

She stammers."Appointment? This will only take a minute, really-"

She cuts her off, circling the small took over the edge of her nail, "The soonest appointment is Monday the eight."

Betty stammers, resting her hands on the desk, "The 8th?! That's in 3 weeks, I-"

"Or we can squeeze you in on the 12th. Which one works better for you?"

She smiles nervously, "Now wait a minute, I only want to talk to him for-"

Pepper points her finger at the door, "And what do you think my other 50 callers, and 50 guests want to do?"

Betty clutches her gut, despret for only 5 minutes, "Miss, please. This is not about Mr. Stark, I only need to speak with him for five-"

"He's a very busy person and as much as I'd like to, I can't chit chat with you all day so you're going to have make up your mind. The 8th? Or the 12th?"

"I'm not from the area, I wasn't planning on staying for-"

Pepper flips open her book and pencil. Her teeth quickly biting the end of her writing utensil as she cuts her off, "I have a small slot open at the end of the week. You want that?"

Betty looks up at the light, "I don't understand why this is so complicated-"

Miss Potts tosses her book on the table, "Ma'am, you're beginning to annoy me. You're asking to speak with the busiest man in New York City who really doesn't have time to kiss your pretty face and sign your newspaper."

She breathes heavy, mouth open in frustration, "Newspaper! I told you before, this isn't about Mr. Stark! How dare you even suggest that I-"

"Miss, you've got about 30 seconds before I dismiss you."

Betty panics waving her hands frantically speaking up, "I'll take the appointment! Whatever your next available slot is, I'll take it. God I don't care if it's 3AM, I only need to speak with him."

Pepper leans back in her chair, startled by the woman's persistance. Her bright eyes looked as if they were filled with tears, "Okay then. Friday at 7:00 AM. Your name?"

Ross closes her eyes knowing she doesn't want to give her full name and expose her identity, "Elizabeth."

The red-haired lady widens her eyes sarcastically as she types into her computer, "_Elizabeth?_ Okay, _Elizabeth_, I will see you on Friday. Get here 7:00 sharp."

She nods taking her appointment card. With her head bowed low, she notices the CEO's name embossed on a silver plate on the front of the desk. Her heart drops, her mouth opens as she makes a connection. Her eyes widen as she whispers, "Virginia Potts."

Pepper rolls her eyes smiling sarcastically, "Yes?"

Betty holds her head in excitement and panic, "Miss Potts...Oh!...Well then you would know Dr. Banner, Bruce Banner. Is he still here?! Can I speak with him?!"

Potts widens her eyes. Betty didn't look like a risk, but it was a chance she couldn't take. Tony had laid down specific rules to hide Banner as much as possible, knowing that too many people were out to spill his blood; whether it be for an abusive testing, brutal experimentation, revenge, or just plain murder. Elizabeth looked like nothing more then innocent awkward girl, but what if she wasn't?

Pepper remains stern faced, determined to stay just as protective over her friend, "Dr. Banner is under the care and protection of Mr. Tony Stark and will remain unavailable in any way shape or form until further notice. If you have any intentions of speaking with the doctor, you'll have to take that up with Mr. Stark on Friday,' she leans over picking up the phone that continues to ring, 'Have a good day."

Betty presses her hands on the desk, "Miss Potts, please!"

Pepper narrows her focus as she sternly replies, "Good day Ma'am!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Just wanted to thank AvengerGal, Mrs Capt Jack Sparrow, and Elflien in particular for their support and reviews. :)

Elflien: I like your ideas! Thank you so much! I'm definitely going to consider using them!

So, I probably moved this story along a lot in this chapter, more then I initially wanted to. But how long can you make Betty wait to see Bruce? That would've just been mean. So...anyways...keep your ideas coming. I'd love to read them. :)

Please Please Please review! I really love reading all of your comments! Thanks everyone! Enjoy the update!

* * *

**Reunion**

* * *

Stark holds the phone, waiting as it wrung. His eyes rove about his room holding the cell on his shoulder. Tony can see Bruce trying to work, solving equations, reestablishing Stark's models, double checking his previous creations. Every two minutes he'd remove his glasses and rub viciously at his eyes, especially when he thought Stark wasn't watching.

The engineer taps his foot impatiently until Rogers answers his phone, "Hey! Steve, listen I've got a little favor to ask of you. Would've texted but I bet you don't even know what that is."

Rogers could not have sounded more exasperated, "What do you need Stark."

"Well, I'm taking Bruce out for a break in a few minutes probably to that coffee shop down the street. Can you come?"

"Uh, yeah sure. Is everything okay?"

Tony tosses the papers over his desk, "Long story short, Bruce isn't himself. He's been really dark lately to say the least, mentioned the name of some girl earlier this week."

"Oh? Who is she?"

He lifts his feet onto the table, "Anytime I ask, he gets all defensive, just shuts down. I'm telling you, the guy doesn't sleep. Just cries, has some intense nightmares, throws stuff around in a fit and thinks we don't hear him."

"So, you want me to play therapist because you're too embarrassed to ask him why he's going back into a depression?"

"Basically. So I'll meet you in what? 20 minutes?"

"Yeah, that should be fine."

"Okay."

Stark clicks the phone standing back up as he shoves it back into his suit pocket. He takes a deep breath as he heads back into the room where Banner's got his papers uncharacteristically sprawled out over the table. "So, I've got a meeting in about 5 minutes with some girl that came in on Monday. It shouldn't take long but get your jacket because when I come out we're taking a walk."

Bruce frantically stood up once he heard Tony behind him, throwing on his glasses and stacking the papers in a poor attempt to look busy. His fingers slid the edges of the papers placing them in a neat pile before he replied with a lame smirk, "Not today Tony, maybe another time. I've got a lot to do."

"Save it for tomorrow because we're walking. And I'm heading downstairs now, before Pepper calls again. Come on big guy, I'm not leaving you up here by yourself." Tony shuts the lights, leans over and hands Bruce his jacket before exiting the room. Banner remains quiet, reluctantly following behind as he adjusts in his typical dignified attire. Instantly his hands are thrown into his pockets once the glasses are removed, silently following Stark into the elevator.

The billionaire punches a number, looks up, and smiles, "Why do you always look like someone's gonna hit you?...Relax bro, you're scaring me lately."

Bruce shrugs from the corner, replying in a far more mild tone then usual, "Sorry Tony, I don't mean to."

"You look like death right now. Breathe buddy." Tony breathes heavy and loud on purpose in an attempt to 'coach' his friend. Bruce just smirks exiting the elevator behind him. He pushes open the door of Pepper's small office she often kept open for small meetings, "Bruce, can you wait with Pep while I'm in the meeting? I'll be quick."

Banner nods remaining quiet as the door shuts, enclosing him in the small office. He double checks behind him for any sound of footsteps to ensure he's alone before he removes a vial from his pocket. He moves quick, filling his palm with a solid handful of small white circles before replacing the half emptied bottle back into his pocket. He's quick to locate that water system in the corner of her room, ramming the pills down his throat. Bruce lets his face react to the bitter taste left on his tongue as he takes the water parking himself on the chair opposite the desk. He holds his head, thick lock fallen onto his forehead as he brushes off a small amount the remaining powder.

The hinges of Pepper's door squeak when she enters her office. Her heels click as she shuts it closed, smile on her face as she addresses her friend, "How are you feeling Bruce?"

He pauses in his teeth grinding and tongue twirling, "Fine, and thanks for the note."

She walks past him, lightly squeezes his shoulder and kissing his cheek. Once she parks in her office chair, Pepper glances up, "Tony will be right back. He's just got to sign some fan girl's newspaper. Hope you don't mind sitting in my company for a few minutes."

He idly bites the end of the plastic cup, throat already feeling raw from an overusage of painkillers. He shakes his head in response to Pepper, "I don't mind."

She flips through her papers handing him a sheet, "Here, indulge yourself. Tony gave me those equations for the fun of it, but for the life of me, I can't figure them out."

Bruce pauses in his nervous knee bouncing as he takes the sheet. With one hand busy, he's already biting the side of his finger nail on the other hand. The CEO of Stark industries spins her chair slowly to the side observing his brown eyed stare inches to the right of where the page ends. Pepper knew if he was in his right mind, it would've taken him less then 4 minutes to complete. Instead, he just stared to the side in a poor attempt to look composed and normal. His mind already taken off to who knows where. Miss Potts hit the silent buzzer, urging Tony to move along in his 'meet and greet' and get back to Banner.

* * *

Stark plops into his chair, glancing up at the clock. The girl's appointment had already been pushed later then she originally had scheduled at Tony's persistance. He was beginning to regret not doing it at 7, just to have gotten it over with. He looks at the table, wondering how long it would take. Opening his drawer, he pulls out a sharpey pen in the hopes to save time when the girl finally arrived. _At least if she was pretty, his 2 minutes wouldn't be such a waste; he'd just stare at her until she shut up. _His thoughts quickly shifted to Banner- _It didn't matter how pretty this woman was! His friend needed him right now and this 'fan girl' was doing nothing more then wasting his time!_

Tony is quick to set up his 2 minute timer the instant he hears footsteps headed in his direction. She came in walking quickly, dark hair pinned half up and half down dressed in modest and simple attire. There was something appealing about her reserved and awkward manner. He looks at his sheet, resting on his elbows, speaking quickly to get to the point and avoid any formality, "_Elizabeth_, is it?"

She brushes a stray hair behind her ear, standing tightly to herself, "Oh, yes. I'm Elizabeth. I was hoping to speak with um, Mr. Anthony Stark. Miss Potts said that he'd be here."

He bites the end of the sharpey, eyes wide and slightly concerned as he tried to restrain a laugh, "What? You don't recognize the Iron Man when he's not in his suit?"

Her eyes widen holding out her hand, "Mr. Stark! How are you? Thank you so much for taking the time out for me, I understand that you're very busy."

He breathes a heavy sigh opening his sharpey, "Yes I am, which is why I'm going to ask you to get moving here."

She glances over her shoulder, "I'm sorry?"

He holds out his hand, "Do you want an autograph?"

Betty sighs herself, "No. I mean that's very kind of you but I was just hoping to speak with you-"

"Hon, you've got about 40 seconds."

She breathes heavy, heart beating faster, "Okay...I'm here for Bruce Banner, I mean, I need to speak with Dr. Banner. Miss Potts said that he's under your care and that if I wanted to see him, I needed to go through you."

"Babe, Dr. Banner isn't going to be up for any visitors for a long while-"

Betty widens her eyes, to concerned for her friend to be offended by her nickname, "Is he okay?"

He lowers his voice, "What's your affiliation with Dr. Banner?"

She hugs her shoulders, nervously rubbing her thumb, "Is he alright?"

"Bruce Banner is alive. What are you looking for?"

Betty feels her heart beat racing, "Mr. Stark, I have walked what felt like a thousand miles just to get to New York. I have spent 5 nights in a cruddy motel across the street from a dump. I am tired, I am hungry. All I want to do is see him. Five minutes is all I'm asking for. Please!"

He slowly stands up eyes never leaving hers. He stays focused slowly opening the door that leads towards the hallway, "Give me two New York minutes."

* * *

Stark knocks frantically at Pepper's door, breathing heavy when Bruce opens it. He looks past his friend, "One second Bruce, Pep? Can you come here a minute?"

Pepper nervously stands up, following Tony into the hallway. Stark covers his mouth, "The little miss wants to see Brucey."

She crosses her arms, "What did you tell her?"

"I told her Bruce wasn't up for visitors."

"He's not. What does she want?"

Tony glances over his shoulder, "She just wants to talk to him. Listen, her name is Elizabeth. Is that Banner's '_Betty'_ ?"

Pepper widens her stare, "How am I supposed to know?!"

"I was supposed to meet Steve at the coffee shop in the hopes he'd work the truth out of Banner but she's here, and she's being extremely persistent about it."

"You don't want to dig up dirt Tony. You don't know who she is or if she's 'the Betty', you don't know how they left off with each other, if their friends, close friends, enemies."

Stark crosses his arms, "Well, it would help if you would have asked him about it!"

"Bruce has barely said a word! He's looking at the equations you gave me like I handed him a horror novel!"

"Well what am I going to do?!"

"Your friend is a mess right now! Just tell the girl to get lost."

* * *

Betty held her hands together lightly tapping her lips as she waited patiently for the owner of the tower to return. Her knees crossed, her foot bouncing in a nervous rhythm. She widened her hopeful stare the instant Stark reentered into the room.

Tony keeps his head down, parking himself in the chair. He knew how determined she was, sympathizing with her if her intentions were as pure as she made them out to be. His mouth opens slightly, "Elizabeth."

She leans forward in anticipation. Her heart pounding, her head feeling dizzy and light-headed.

Stark would've cursed the instant his door reopened, half-expecting Pepper to appear and throw Betty from the room. Tony grips his chair, color disappears from his cheeks the second Banner opened his mouth, "Steve is on the ph-."

Bruce could feel his hands go numb, his throat go completely dry, his knees ready to give out, brown eyes locked onto Betty's. His heart beat speeds up, mind running in a million different directions as he stands frozen in the doorway. Betty didn't move. Her eyes just as wide as his, cheeks flushed a vibrant red as she trembles lightly. In his eyes, she hadn't changed a bit. There was no place to hide, no desire to run, or even say another word.

The moment Betty heard his voice and saw him walk in without a warning, her body went numb. Her eyebrows lifted when she saw him, the only reason for traveling thousands of miles from home and living on nothing more then $40. He'd put on a little muscle since the last time she'd seen him, or at least toned what was there from daily activities. His perfectly irresistable curls and expressive brown eyes were exactly how she remembered them. She could see things taking a toll on him; never ending stress, worry, emotional trauma, and low self-esteem just to name a few.

Her lips parted as she slowly stood up from her chair, ready to follow him if he tried to run, "Bruce..."

He took a slow step forward as Stark took the phone from him, "Betty. What are you doing here?"

Tony held the phone to his ear, eyes on their uncomfortable reunion, "Steve! I can't talk right now I'll call you back!"

The girl kept her eyes on him, nervously shifting her weight. She shrugs her shoulders, biting her lip. Her arms wrap around his neck as she plunges into a kiss, tears in her eyes, "Oh Bruce!"

Banner quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, returning her love as he shut his eyes abruptly. His throat thickened. He didn't care if she was married, wanted to kill him, ready to kick yell or scream. _Betty was in front of him_. The only girl in the entire world who could make him feel halfway normal. They tugged at each other, both on the brink of tears holding onto one another as if it meant their life. Neither one seemed to care that Tony was still in the room, engulfed in their own passion and an over-whelming feeling that was unidentifiable.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks for the support everyone! _

_It would mean SOO much if you could write up a review, let me know what you think. :) _

* * *

**Hospitality**

* * *

Tony spun in his chair, growing frustrated with Pepper's questions, "What was I supposed to do? Look, I gave her a place to stay only because Bruce seems to like her _a lot_. He's up there helping her unpack. She won't be here to long."

She crosses her arms, brushing her orange hair over her shoulder, "You're going to talk to him right? I'm sorry but I don't trust her. Frankly, I don't trust anyone who can make Dr. Banner cry that much."

He snickers, "Well, I'll try. He's not very cooperative when it comes to talking about himself. That's why I wanted to meet up with Rogers. The old man is good at loosening tongues. He got Clint to unload all of his trash one time."

Pepper hands her boss his cell phone loose on the desk. She glances at her watch, ready to close up 'shop.' Shifting her weight as she opens her mouth, "You still need to call Steve back."

Stark stands up in an abrupt manner, making a motion for her to follow him, "Can you invite him over after you shut everything down? Maybe we'll just do that. Thanks Miss Potts."

She smirks, "You're welcome Mr. Stark."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bruce helped her a bit before she resolved to just reply to some of those pesky text messages. She knelt on the floor, sitting back on her heels when she addressed that small metal square. Her long dark hair covering the side of her face from his view. Bruce sat on the edge of her bed, watching her from a higher level. He felt his heart exploding from the pure excitement and confusion of seeing that girl again. He looked her over, swallowing hard when he noticed that simple silver stud on her left hand. His heart was starting to ache, head beginning to hurt from the stress of not knowing or asking her before.

Her fingers clicked on the numbers, "I'm sorry Bruce."

He sighed, clasping his hands together, almost praying she didn't 'belong' to anyone else. _What would he do? What could he do? _Bruce just shook his head with his voice above a whisper, "It's fine. Do you, have something to tell me."

She smiled, looking up at him for a quick instant before returning to her mobile device, "I've got a lot to tell you."

He smirks, eyes still glued to that ring on her finger. He held his breath assuming the worst.

Betty nods, casually shoving her cell into her pocket as she stands up to face him, "So, what about you. You're not still running are you?"

His eyes shift upwards to meet hers, "I'm always running Betty. Tony and Pepper have been very kind, but I can't stay. I feel bad enough for being as here as long as I have been."

She tilts her head, releasing the clip on the back of her head. Her long dark hair swinging over her shoulders, "Well, at least they've been nice to you. You deserve a break."

"How did you find me Betty?"

She smiles, leaning in to run her fingers through his curls, "With a little research, patience and motivation. I missed you I guess."

Bruce tries to pull away slowly as she leans in closer. He knows his pulse is racing. _The warmth of her hands, tender touch and sweet smile. _"Does the General know where you are?"

"No. I haven't, spoken to him as much as I have this year. But he thinks I'm someplace in Washington."

He nods with a breath of relief, "Oh."

She tilts her head with a little concern. He takes her hands into his, head bowed low when his thumb runs over her left hand, "Betty, are you..."

She shakes her head more concerned with the pulsing in his wrist, "No, not yet. We just started dating, but that could change. I, didn't realize, you were still around."

He just keeps his head low, answering her with his nervous insecure response rather then a verbal one.

"Bruce are you okay?"

He nods nervously, lock of hair falling onto his forehead, "Yeah. I guess, I just, missed you too."

Betty Ross gives a smile, kneeling down to his eye level. Her potential move to kiss him goes interrupted when Tony Stark knocks on the door, "Sorry Miss Lizzy, didn't mean to startle you. Bruce! Steve's coming for dinner. Can you two come downstairs now?"

Banner takes a deep breath before answering his friend, "Yeah, we'll be right down."

Tony is already in the process of marching away when he calls a second time, "Bruce, _now _would be in your best interest."

Miss Ross is horrified when she turns her head back to him. She gives him room to stand up, remaining close to him, "You said he was kind? Sounds like a drill Sargent to me."

He lightly takes her hand as they walk through the hallway, "He's, got control issues."

She snickers, "And you two get along?"

"Surprising isn't it?"

"Very."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tony's quick to grab Banner's arm, "Bruce, can I talk to you for a minute?"

He nods, reminding Betty that he would 'be right back.' Tony leads him to a corner away from her sight, crossing his arms "Alright, now we've got to talk. Who is she?"

Bruce clasps his hands, gripping his fingers. He's extremely uncomfortable with the interrogation, "Betty Ross."

Stark leans his side into the wall, "Well well well. I didn't think my buddy had a girl."

His friend bites his inner cheek, "She's, got someone else at this point Tony."

"Not from what I can see. Of course, I am still waiting for an explanation."

He lowers his head, shoving his hands into his pockets with a heavy sigh. His facial expression changed growing a bit more restless.

Tony picks up the uneasiness in his friend, "Later?"

He just nods, nervously biting his upper lip. Stark wraps his arm around Banner's shoulder, "Alright Brucie, we'll talk later. Don't push it off anymore. I should know, don't you think?"

Pepper called from the other room, "Mr. Stark! Steve's here!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Betty stood quietly by the table observing Miss Potts and the interactive walls.

The CEO looked up as she called for the artificial intelligence, more for show knowing the young woman was watching her, "JARVIS, unlock the door for Mr. Rogers."

The reply is what startled Miss Ross, sending her head spinning.

"Miss Potts, Rogers is entering the elevator."

"Thank you JARVIS."

Betty glanced around the room searching for a speaker. The doors opened to expose the tall blonde haired figure as he entered the room. Pepper smiled walking over to him, "Steve! Glad you could make it."

He smiled, "Thanks for having me Miss Potts."

Pepper glanced over her shoulder and back at the Captain with an eye roll, "That's Elizabeth. Missy, this is Steve Rogers. He's part of the Avengers initiative."

The polite young man nods his head, "Ma'am."

Betty just smiles awkwardly, wishing she could have had more of an intimate evening with just her and Bruce, "Hi Steve. Nice to meet you."

Pepper holds up a finger, "You guys can come in the kitchen if you want. Foods ready."

Rogers gives a nod, walking towards the room, "So, are you related to Stark?"

She shakes her head frantically, "No. I'm a friend of Bruce. They were just nice enough to take me in for a few days."

He smirks, leaning on the back of a chair, "Dr. Banner? That's nice. Where are you from originally?"

Betty imitates him, leaning on another chair, "New Mexico. I'm a cellular biologist."

Tony's mouth is running off the second he enters the room, "Rogers, long time no see. Pep! You made dinner? Why? Pizza would've been fine."

She laughs, "No, no. I had to make Steve his pasta dish. Dig in guys while it's still hot."

Bruce heads down to stay beside Betty who whispers to him, "I like the Captain better then the Engineer. Isn't he technically 90 years old?"

He smirks, "Just how much research have you done?"

She shrugs, "Only enough to know the basics."

Stark raises his voice, "Hey! Beauty and the Beast! Too many secrets down there!"

Betty leans in past Bruce slightly angry, "Don't call him that."

Banner lightly rests his hand on hers underneath the table as he whispers, "It's alright Betty, this is normal."

She breathes a sigh, glaring down at the home owner. He was lucky he was down at the other end of the table, or she would have kicked him.

Pepper coughs to break the awkward pause, "So, how's everything by you Steve?"

He smirks, "Good, I can't complain. I'm hoping Fury sends me on this mission to the UK. I'd love to just see what's changed."

Tony gulps down his glass of liquor, "Everything. You won't recognize it from 90 years ago you old fossil."

"I'm sure. It would just be nice to see it."

Bruce could tell Betty's eyes were on him for an explanation for the 'fossil' remark. He whispers to her while he brushes his food to the side of his plate, "Told you, this is normal."

Stark leans forward addressing the brunette, "How long you here for Lizzy?"

Betty widens her eyes, crossing her legs in a nervous manner, "Well, I wasn't, exactly sure. I doubt I'll be here for more than a two or three days. Would that be okay?"

Pepper nods content with her answer alternating her glance between Stark and Betty, "Two days is perfect."

Tony nods, "Yeah. That's fine. I don't mind. How do you know Bruce anyways?"

She chews on a small piece of food, watching his brown-eyed stare lower as he 'hides' in his chair, "Well, we've known each other for a while. I was telling Steve before, I'm a cellular biologist so I was trying to help with his um, gift."

Bruce gives her a grin hearing her choice of words. He holds his head when Pepper chimes in, "How did you meet?"

Betty picks up on his tension, probably nervous to recall any sort of negative memory, "Details aren't important."

Potts narrows her focus slightly concerned, "Bruce, you're not eating."

His hands wrap around the cool glass of water, knowing he's flushing a bright red and running extremely warm, "I'm okay Pepper."

She looks down, feeling bad when she realizes that she probably made him feel uncomfortable.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** The good news is that I have some ideas for where I want to take this story. The big question is who I want to drive the action forward. EVERYONE uses General Ross to the point where I'd feel like I would be copying someone else if I just used him, so there will be a few added characters to antagonize a little. I figured out how I want to incorperate Rodes into the mix as well. I'm also feeling like the other Avengers should get a peice of the action;_

_ What do you think?_

_MidnightMoon101- I have fufilled your request. :) Sorry the update is a little later then I wanted. _

_Rayner Fox-__ I'm excited you're reading it. :D It's a big set up (sorry) but I hope you like where I take this thing._

_graciemay180-__ Thank you! And there should be more Betty/Bruce fics. I think she's an underated. character. :)_

_..._

_**Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming!** _

* * *

**Memories Hurt**

* * *

Pepper could not have ran over to that physician quicker then she did after dinner. Standing by the dishwasher when he offered to help was the one opportunity she'd have to straighten things out.

Miss Potts held her breath holding one hand over his forearm, "Dr. Banner, I am so sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable before."

His attention is on her with his mind ready to run off in the opposite direction. He waits politely until she's finished, "No it's fine Pepper. Don't worry about it."

She persists lowering her voice when she leans into the sink in front of her, "I feel bad. I haven't been that nice to your friend and she probably hates me now. I just felt this sense of complete distrust for her when she first came into the office. I had this vibe like it was a bad idea and I took it out on her. I'm so sorry Bruce."

He closes the machine tossing a few utensils into the drawer, "It's okay, it's not a big deal really. She'll be alright. If anything I appreciate your help and, everything else you've done for me."

Pepper gives a warm smile, arms gently wrapping around him for a quick hug, "Anytime Bruce. That's why we're here."

Even though he doesn't generally like to be touched, that warm embrace was something he sorely needed. To feel loved and appreciated, to experience some sort of comfort to ease that confusion and pain a little bit.

Stark coughed sarcastically when he entered the kitchen eyeing Bruce, "Betty called me a control freak. Can't imagine where she got that line from."

The two-some pull away slower then Tony would've liked. Bruce just smirked, "In all honesty, I never said that. What I did say, was that you had 'control issues.'"

"Why?!"

Pepper just rolls her eyes with a smile, "Because you do."

The owner of the tower gets defensive walking towards Miss Potts, "No! I don't."

Banner took it as a sigh to leave, taking a deep breath before entering into that common room. All he wanted was to see that girl again, and he should've been happy for her unexpected arrival. There was something about Pepper's comment he could agree with; that strange vibe that something about this was a bad idea.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was comforting to see Steve treat her with some respect, dignifying her with a reasonable amount of interesting questions. Even still, Betty was really only comfortable when Bruce was beside her, listening as opposed to participating in the conversation.

Miss Ross could have stayed there for the rest of the night, but she was finally happy to have access to a clean shower. It was a opportunity she jumped on once she realized how late it was, politely excusing herself from the small crowd before disappearing up a few floors.

Dr. Banner kept his head down basically signalling he was not in the mood for any sort of interrogation. Rogers had intended to keep his comments light but any prepared speech he had in mind flew right out the window the instant Banner stood up to head off to his own room;

"Well, goodnight Steve."

The captain covered his mouth, caught by surprise at his abrupt 'run away'. The doctor wasn't an idiot. He knew Tony was trying to pry and drag things from him that Bruce had no intention of sharing.

Steve just nodded sensing some sort of unnecessary stress in Banner's demeanor. Tony was far from considerate, complaining after Bruce left the room;

"I called you over here to talk to him!"

"Stark, whatever happened between them, _they _have to work it out. Not you."

"It's not about _them _Rogers, it's about him and his wierd behavior. Let's be honest, since when does Bruce actually want to go to bed at 10:30! No lab, no science, no nothing!"

He shrugs casually standing up, "Maybe he wants to spend some time with his girl. What's the big deal?"

"_His girl? _That's the General Ross' daughter. Bruce and Betty have been apart for years."

"Oh?"

"He's been crying for weeks..._weeks _Rogers. Nightmares, tremors, you name it he's got it. I'm seriously waiting for some sort of a panic attack."

"Well, maybe Betty's your answer. Maybe she can snap him out of a little depression."

Tony just makes a face crossing his arms, "Some help Rogers."

"What do you want me to do?! Tie him to a chair and interrogate?!"

"If it works."

"Leave him alone Stark, just give him a little space. When he's ready to talk, he'll talk."

Tony leans forward in his chair with a little laughter, "Ha! You don't know Brucie. He'll keep everything inside until he explodes. Literally. $50,000 later after the damage is done. I needed some extensive work done already...really don't want that again. Pepper's trying psychology, I'm trying to reconstruct my house..."

Steve releases a heavy sigh, hurt by his tone of voice and choice of words. "You make it sound like he's a burden."

"Rogers, he's my best friend, I just don't like seeing him like this."

"Alright well, just wait and be patient. Don't push the issue."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He'd lost track of how long they'd been kissing, or what inspired him to try it in the first place after shedding a few more tears. Betty didn't seem to mind sharing a few stories of her own, tears slipping the corners of her own eyes.

Just the comfort of knowing someone else was there, or to revive some distant memory was enough to tug at their hearts.

Betty glances down towards her fingers, still slightly damp from her shower. Her voice cracks with a hint of regret, "Bruce, I- I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have never left you the way I did."

Bruce is quick to wrap his arms around her, brushing her soft dark hair, "You did the right thing Betty. I still think it's better that way."

She's quick to answer, "No, don't talk like that. You're not the monster you think you are. I know you'd never hurt me."

His eyes shut as he holds her wrist, "Betty, don't do this to me. I miss you and I love you more then anything else in this world but..."

"I love you Bruce."

He gives a heavy sigh, glancing back at that ring on her finger. She was starting another life, venturing off onto another path. She would be safer with someone else anyway. He was stupid for even thinking to spend another minute with someone who meant that much to him. He gently removes her hand from off him, squeezing gently before disappearing in a trembling fit. Bruce is quick to shut the door behind him, running off for his own hiding space.

Betty's quick to fall face first into her bed, bursting into uncontrollable tears. Considering everything they've been through, everything she's seen, pleading for him not to leave, running out when he needed her the most..._it burned, _piercing her like a unsterilized knife in an open wound.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dr. Banner is somewhere between screaming and crying when he enters his room, ready to throw something when someone pounds on his door;

"Brucie, it's me. Open up."

The doctor takes a deep breath before responding in a collected manner, "Tony, please I need to calm down."

"Seriously?! She just got here. Do I want to know what you two were doing?"

He grips the back of his head, tears ready to stream down his cheeks as he chokes out a reply, "You're not funny Stark."

The engineer shrugs his shoulders, at least the irony of his comment wasn't completely lost. He waits a few moments before dropping any sarcastic comment he could have come out with. Now obviously wasn't the time for it;

"Pepper's having conniptions, she's that worried about you."

_No reply. _

Tony tugs the back of his neck feeling thoroughly confused. Maybe Steve was right about giving him a little space. After all, he didn't know what really happened between Bruce and Miss Elizabeth Ross, he'd probably never know. The billionaire releases a sigh, lightly tapping the door as he lowers his voice. He lingers, hoping for a reply;

"I'll be upstairs in the lab if you need me."

_Still nothing. _

"Pepper's downstairs if you need to talk and Steve's phone number is on my desk...Bruce?"

The physician takes a deep shuddering breath, throat thickening by the minute. His back is propped against the wall, elbows in his knee as he holds his forehead with both wrists. His fingers tugging ruthlessly on his curls. He blurts out a one word response, struggling to sound composed though he's shaking like a leaf, "Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Please review. Big thanks to everyone who has so far! **_

**Special thanks to Rayner Fox & Whoa-em-gee bro**

_**Thanks for the comments and remarks! I really appreciate it! **_

_*So, I heard this song from Smash the other day called "Heart Shaped Wreckage" And I couldn't help but think of Bruce and Betty. I definitely recommend it. Here's a YouTube link if you're interested:_

_/watch?v=XxqxhE2JmZ0_

* * *

**You Keep Me Sane**

* * *

Pepper was slow as it was in the morning, pacing herself as she headed towards that common room. Her eyes catch sight of that Elizabeth girl chatting on the phone. Miss Potts gives a quick glance to the side, slipping casually into a corner, her ears sharper then ever as she ease dropped her conversation.

Betty circles the room a bit, her voice sweet and low;

"No- Yes- I'll be home soon I promise."

She runs her hand through her long dark hair let down for the morning, taking slow steps towards the window as she responds, "Well, my flight was cancelled. - No! I mean, no, it's okay. I'll be home soon. - I know you do.- Look, I've got to go. - I'll call you later."

Pepper watches from her corner as she clicks her cell phone off, still peering through the window. She gives a composed sigh before calmly entering behind her, "You drink coffee?"

Betty glances over her shoulder slightly startled, "Oh, hi Miss Potts. Um, usually."

Pepper gives a quick hand motion for her to follow. She flicks a finger across the wall to start up her little machine, "Did you sleep good last night?"

She brushes her hair behind her ear, "Not really, but the room is very comfortable. Thank you for letting me stay."

Pepper gives a smirk out of politeness, still wondering how she can pull information from the awkward girl.

Betty takes the mug from her acquaintance, "And thank you for the coffee."

Potts leans her back against the counter blowing the steam off her mug, "You seem polite."

She shrugs, thumbs brushing over the warmth of her cup, "I try to be."

"Have I made it difficult for you?"

Ross thinks for a moment, trying to stay positive, "I know you don't trust me Miss Potts, but I'm pretty sure I haven't given you any reason not to."

She licks her upper lip, foot placed casually behind her ankle as she considers the statement, "Just, hear me out for a second Lizzy,' she turns her body to face her remaining calm and polite, 'Dr. Banner is very disturbed as of late. I can't help but feel like it has something to do with that 'Betty' girl he's been crying over for the past few nights. Look, I don't know what happened between you two, or why you're here, but it's really not my place. I just hope you realize that he's not some cold hearted soul that can handle anything you throw at him."

Ross keeps her head bowed and her eye contact to a minimal. Pepper gives a sigh before preparing to continue, spotting that silver stud on Betty's ring finger, "All I'm asking is that you're honest with him. I think, we both know he doesn't need another heart break."

She nods, tears in her eyes as her hair blocks her face from Pepper's view, "I know."

The CEO contorts her lips unsure of how to view their guest. She just smirks, "Come on, let's go sit someplace. there's no reason why we're still standing in the kitchen."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"No Dummy! No! Stay, stay..." Tony points his finger to his robot treating his creation like a pet before addressing his friend.

Bruce stays in the corner by the window, right where Stark left him. His eyes appear glossy, a dark shadow seemingly over his face as he tugs on his fingers in a nervous fit.

The engineer jumps on the table to face the doctor, his feet swinging in no specific pattern, "Can you just look at yourself? You can't tell me 'everything's fine' when you're in your room having a panic attack."

He drops his hands tugging on his hair, "I wasn't having a panic attack-"

"You freaked out!"

He shuts his eyes, "I'm sorry Stark."

Tony takes a deep breath, "Don't be sorry, just talk to me. Jeez, we've had this conversation before now haven't we? You promised to vent if I recall correctly and we agreed I should know whose living in my house for a few days."

"A cellular biologist."

Tony looks up at his ceiling, "You're not going to tell me are you?"

"It's a sore subject Tony, I just want to let it go."

His eyes fix on Banner's tearful cocoa stare, "_Can_ you?"

Bruce misunderstands his pause, shifting his weight and biting his inner cheek, "What?"

Stark raises a finger, eyebrows lowering as he glances around the lab. He immediately brushes his finger against his lips urging Bruce to stay quiet; "You hear that?"

He rolls his eyes, "All I can hear is my head pounding."

"No, there's like a high pitch squeaky sort of-; JARVIS, set all systems for hibernate."

"I don't hear anything." He shoves both hands into his pockets, leaning back against the window.

Stark widens his eyes, taking a deep gasp before throwing Bruce to the tile, "Don't panic!"

The windows shatter, his alarm goes off. Tony pushes his hands into Banner's shoulders in a frantic attempt to keep him calm. His eyes glance upwards; _Nothing?_

"JARVIS! Locate the problem! Bruce! Oh holy Sh-...Shh, Bruce, Bruce Banner? Don't snap on me! It's just some dumb broken window, no one's hurt. You're fine."

His eyes are shut, cracking open with a hint of green. His heart is throbbing twice the speed before the engineer yells for Pepper.

"JARVIS! I need Potts! Initiate sequence 402.0. I want all security systems sent on a search. Find me the object that broke the window and where it came from. I want location, date, time, and all systems restored to full capacity. Anything less, and you'll become someone elses fuse box material. And suit me up."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pepper glances up hearing that pesky machine call her name, "Potts, Mr. Stark requires your assistance in the lab. Dr. Banner appears to have been startled by the abrupt attack."

Pepper jumps from her spot on the sofa with Betty beside her, "Attack? Oh beautiful."

Ross follows her up the stairs, ready to trample her if she knew where she was headed; "Where's your elevator?"

"Stark usually shuts down the unnecessary power in cases of emergencies."

She sneers, "Oh great!"

Potts eventually reaches the top floor faster then Betty would have expected, but slower then she would have liked. Stark speaks from his suit, "You're late Pep. Just stand back, I'll send a tazor."

Betty widens her eyes at her struggling friend, running to him, "No! Don't touch him!"

Tony widens his eyes ready to lunge for her, "You're out of your mind! It's just a tasor! We do this all the time! Girl, you're crazy!"

She's quick to climb over her Bruce, pressing her hands into his expanding muscles. His growling and struggling, green eyes and growing form doesn't seem to faze her; "Bruce! Don't do this! Just relax, you'll be fine, everything's okay!"

Pepper yells from outside the room, "Elizabeth, he's got no control when he's like that!"

She continues to sooth him, "Everything's going to be okay, Bruce. Listen to me, shh, you're okay, I won't let anyone hurt you. You're safe, you have to trust me. Bruce, I'm here, it's me Betty."

Tony's shocked when his muscles tense, contracting rapidly under her small frame. His eyes close shut, growling muffled under a much more controlled moan. He lowers his tasor when the green subsides, just as anxious as Pepper to hover over him. Stark raises his arms pointing towards the red head, "I'm impressed, didn't think she could do it. Listen, I'm giving a quick fly around. Call Rhodes for me, tell him to book me into his busy schedule. We've got some security to discuss."

He lifts himself through the broken glass for his flight as Pepper heads in the opposite direction. Betty runs her fingers over Bruce's green-free cheek still straddling over his hips, "Are you okay."

He clenches his teeth trying to stay positive when he feels that pinch in the back of his neck;

"Fine."

Betty's quick to spot his problem. She lowers her eyebrows wrapping her hand around his neck to remove a dart the size of a sewing needle. Her lips pierce together as she holds it between them. He breathes a heavy sigh, now back to his normal size, clothes slightly ripped. His eyes shift nervously from the dart back towards Betty as she does the same to him. They share a thought simultaneously as he gently holds her arm, brushing a thumb tenderly over her skin.

His voice is calm but slightly fearful, "How?"

She shakes her head, still studying the dart, "I'll never understand it."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Just wanted to thank my readers and reviewers, specifically ScienceImagineGreater for the sweet comments and feedback. I really appreciate it. **

**Please R&R everyone. :) Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**I Need You **

* * *

"I don't understand it." Tony Stark paces the room, head bowed low as his hand tugs on his head.

Betty stays parked on the coach beside Bruce, a hand rubbing down his back as she tilts her head, "I'm telling you it's my father. General Ross has been hunting Bruce for years. It's not going to just stop now."

Pepper crosses her legs with an exasperated sigh, "He was fine until you showed up."

Bruce keeps his elbows on his knees defending that girl who still means so much to him, "It's not Betty's fault."

The engineer rams his hands into his pockets as he circles back the other way, "Well, Rhodes is supposedly on his way. At least we'll have more security around here."

The group glances upward, eyes widening as the built-in AI calls through the walls, "Sir, tracking devices have located the _medicated_ dart to have originated in New Mexico."

He sighs, "Obviously. Tracked by who?"

"Originally sent by the issuing of a Colonel."

Miss Ross widens her stare, lip quivering as she subconsciously grips onto Banner's arm. She whispers a shuddering breath, cheeks quickly losing color, "Talbot."

Pepper sharply narrows her focus, "Excuse me?!"

Bruce lifts his eyebrows, one hand encasing hers as she continues, "It's got to be. He's the only one who would have tracked me here."

Tony nods his head, eager to be filled in, "Who?"

Banner keeps his eyes on Betty, who presses her head against his shoulder with her eyes shut tight. He can feel her trembling on the brink of tears. He keeps his voice low, "Talbot. He thought I was a traitor, better off dead."

Tony shrugs his shoulders, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Alright, I'm- really not understanding this. So he works for Thunderbolt? Your daddy little miss?"

Betty lifts her head and her glassy stare, "Yes."

Potts throws her hands in the air, "Well, all I know is we were pretty safe before you showed up."

The girl releases a tear from the corner of her eye, "I didn't mean to hurt him! I really didn't! I made mistakes, and all I wanted to do was see him,' she turns her head back to that deep cocoa stare, 'You again. I missed you Bruce. I didn't think anything would happen, I just wanted to see you and tell you I'm sorry for everything I put you through but I guess it's a little too late for that."

Bruce widens his eyes clutching onto her hand, "Betty, don't go beating yourself up. It's my fault-"

She runs her finger over his lip, "No. Listen to me, Talbot is jealous, he's after you not only because of your 'gift' but because he knows you love me. My Fath- the General has been trying to keep me away from you, you know that. I have to go. If I stay here any longer, you're going to get hurt and I couldn't bear it if something ever happened to you."

Pepper rolls her eyes, "You're a fine actress Miss Ross."

Betty releases a huff, chest puffing as she restrains the tears before running off slipping from his tender grip. Bruce jumps up to follow her. It's hard to hide the nervous trembling and added tension lingering in the room as the couple heads through the tower.

Stark grips on his cheeks, plopping down on the sofa. Pepper rests her head on the hell of her hand, eyes fixed on her boss, "Now what."

Tony throws his head back, "We break out a bottle of vodka and wait for Rhody to show up."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Betty! Betty, don't, I can't let you just leave like this." Bruce waits in her door frame as she sits on her bed, tears streaming down her face. He's quick to walk over to her, kneel down and brush gentle thumb over her soft cheeks, "Please, don't cry."

She takes a heavy swallow, her head still bowed low as she sniffles, "I can't- Bruce you said so yourself."

"Because of who I am, but I can't just let you leave because you think you're a threat. I- I love you Betty. I'm, a little worried Talbot might try to-"

She lifts her eyes up towards the ceiling, "I've been wanting to tell you Bruce. He called this morning looking for me. I started dating Glenn because I didn't want my father to- Bruce I still love you. I still want to be with you- hulk or no hulk. I don't care about anything but you, but I can't stay- he'll go after you and you know it. I have to go just to keep him focused on something else- Oh Bruce, I'm- scared."

She throws her arms around his shoulder, breaking down into tears. He's quick to wrap his arms around her, holding her as close as possible as she buries her head in his shoulder. He runs a gentle hand over her head and down her back.

He whispers in her ear his eyes filling, "Please don't leave me Betty, please. I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you, you know that."

She lifts a hand over his thick mess of curls, "It's okay. You're still my everything Bruce, but I can't let them hurt you."

Betty can feel his breathing shudder, his light trembling and his tender lips against her cheek as her heart rate picks up. She repeats a whisper through a sob, "I can't let anybody hurt you..."

His eyes are burning, holding her as close as possible as he constantly kisses her cheek. Her hand lowers to his chest to check his heart rate. She can tell he's driving himself into some unnecessary panic when the pulse picks up. Betty runs a gentle circle over his scalp when she sees him shed a tear. Her own throat still thick, as she presses his head against her shoulder.

He tugs on her mouth the second she loosens up on her tender hold, tears streaming down her cheek as he continually brushes them away with his thumb. Her lips wrap around his as they separate for air. She barley as time to recover before he dives for her mouth a second time.

Betty slips back, taking his distraught frame with her as he leans over her body for another kiss. He follows her up the bed, with their arms still wrapped around one another. Almost instinctively he moves from off of her, eyes closing as gently strokes her back. Betty pushes herself over her friend, cuddling in his warm embrace as she works his mouth with her own. His trembling is obvious, stress building as he gently clings onto her. She whispers running her hands over his face, "It'll be okay I promise. No one's going to hurt you."

He whispers a shuddering breath, brushing a loose strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear, "Don't leave me Betty..."

She sighs, nuzzling his neck, "I'll _never_ _leave _you."

Betty widens her eyes as he suddenly shakes underneath her, her hands rubbing over his cheek growing steadily warmer, "Bruce..."

He panics, eyes burning, head growing foggy. His hands gently removing hers from off of him as he clenches his teeth. Her eyes rove up and down his body for anything abnormal.

Pulling gently to the side, she can see a bright red mark on the side of his neck before he falls to the ground, hands pressed into the floor as he lands on his side.

She squeals from fear, jumping over him as she runs a hand over the side of his head. She misunderstands his light tremor ready to block 'the other guy', "Bruce, talk to me. It's okay, It'll be okay."

Lights flashed in his eyes as he falls back after trying to sit up straighter. She reaches under his neck to stop his aggressive fall. She hushes him tenderly when he weakly attempts to whisper her name. She quickly removes her hands when he releases a shrils, one hand over his head and the other over his gutt.

Betty reaches for his wrist before calling at the top of her voice in a panic when she sees a trickle of blood over the small puncture on his neck;

"Mr. Stark! Tony!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I just really wanted to thank everyone for their really sweet comments and remarks; **_

_**Elaina, Rayner Fox, A guest, proudtobepurple, AvengerGal.**_

_** They really do mean so much to me. Thank you soooooo much! **_

* * *

_**Please R&R**_

* * *

_**Don't Touch Him**_

* * *

It was at least 6 minutes of pure struggling before Bruce finally gave up and blacked out completely. What seemed to be just moments ago for him, was one of the most stressful two hours for the three of his closest friends. Stark went into high panic mode, beating Pepper into the room to check vital signs. With a little help from JARVIS and Tony's moveable technology, they managed to stabilize their friend. In a groggy haze, he could just start to make sense of the voices around him;

"Actually Lizzy, it's a complicated system using virbranium and a few other chemicals. I'll show you how it works sometime."

_That had to be Tony. _

"And, when he needs wires changed he's running to me like a five year old. He thinks I'm qualified to play with his heart."

_That was definitely Pepper._

"It's a nice piece of technology...Guys! I think Bruce is waking up. Bruce? You okay?"

He mumbles when his eyes start to flutter. The brown haired girl hovering over him with a cloth in her hand. Banner breathes a small sigh, pain subsiding a little since the blackout, "Betty..."

His poor voice was a little scratchy causing Pepper to make a face in discontent. Miss Ross presses a gentle hand over his forehead when he tries to sit up before he's ready. Even Stark forcefully presses Bruce's shoulder back into the bed they laid him in for the time being;

"Oh no, no, no! You're going to stay right there Brucey, so don't even _ask_ if you can get up!"

He persists, voice a little clear as his eyes crack open officially. Knowing Bruce is not fond of excessive physical contact, both his friends pull away, "I feel fine Tony."

Stark crosses his arms, speaking up before Pepper can offer him tea, "No, you don't! Stop trying to play it coy and take care of yourself for once! My God!"

"I'm pretty sure 'God' has nothing to do with it." Banner presses his elbows into the bed, subconsciously breathing a sharp inhale through his teeth.

Tony's eyes widen, eyebrows raised as he tenderly pushes his friend's shoulder, "You- Get- Back- Down - Right Now! Jeez bro! Even I'm not kidding around right now!"

Betty's eyes widen, fixed on the dark haired scientist as he holds one hand back over his head. She runs a cool cloth over his head, addressing the engineer behind her, "He feels warm."

Pepper holds her cheek as she calmly replies, "He's shaking. Tony, you should seriously call your doctor. What if there was something in the dart?"

Betty glances upwards, the back of her hand gently held over her boyfriends cheek, "Your artificial intelligence said it was medicated. Did anything else come up from the test results in your lab?"

Bruce feels his cheeks turn red, heart pulsing double it's normal speed. It's more than just from his physical condition. Being watched and studied for any reason got him uptight and completely upset. If there was one thing Banner absolutely hated done to him more than anything else, was to be 'studied' by too many eyes. And under these circumstances in his physically weakened condition, it was also downright embarrassing.

Tony never removes his focus from off of the doctor, deciding on multiple reasons for his discontent as he answers the girl, "You like that lab don't 'cha?"

He's abruptly cut off by the built in AI; "James Rhodes has arrived Master Stark."

Miss Potts drops her arms, eager to speak with him, "I'll get it."

Stark gives a nod tugging on the back of his neck. He gave a look around the room, eyes refocusing on the physician when he makes an observation worth double checking, "Miss Ross, can I talk to Brown Eyes alone for a quick, New York minute?"

She nods politely, double checking her friend's body language for approval. She doesn't quite receive what she's hoping for, as Bruce already covered his face with his hands. Betty assumes it's okay seeing that he hasn't verbally refused. And she was beginning to trust Tony a lot more since she spent the past two hours 'alone' with both him and his CEO.

Once the girl left, Stark wasted no time in closing the door behind her before giving Bruce a nudge, "Now that it's just the two of us, I'd like to know exactly what you've been doing behind closed doors."

Bruce drops his hands frustrated with the question, "What?"

"You heard me. What are you doing to yourself?!"

He blushes. He knows that Tony figured it out, and it's no surprise. The physician releases a huff, smirking to lighten the mood, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Knock it off Bruce. I took a blood sample and it's got so much other, 'stuff' in there that my machines can barely spot the radiation. You're messing yourself up. I know that's the last thing you want, but I've got no choice but to get some serious help if you keep this up."

"You're out of your mind."

"Not sure what makes you think you can hide your drug intake from me. I was bound to find out eventually so just knock it off!"

"Tony, I can handle a lot more then an average person. It's just a fact of life."

"According to my records, your blood can't handle whatever you did recently. I don't know how many pills you swallowed, but if this happens again, I'm calling emergency. As it is right now I'm ready to call for help."

"No, don't. I'm fine. And why do you have, 'records'...it's really none of your business."

Tony leans forward, "It is very much my business! When my best friend starts eating nothing, faints on the floor, starts wincing, crying, hiding, and has little to no interest in science, I know there's something wrong and I need to fix it."

His friend sighs, frowning at the explanation. All he cared about was being left alone. With his cheek pressed against the pillow his body begs to shut down, craving more sleep.

Tony pulls over a chair, sitting for the first time in a solid hour. He crosses his arms, admitting an embarrassing fact, "You scared me."

Bruce smirks, "That's not a rare accomplishment."

"Oh, you and your mouth."

"If I'm that much trouble, why don't you be a friend and ship me off to Africa someplace."

"Listen, we talked about that. You're not going to Queens if I can help it so just drop it."

Stark turns his upper body around after hearing a knock on the door frame, "Rhodey! You're late."

He gives off a sarcastic glare, "Hi Stark. Pepper said this was important."

"Imperative. My buddy here is attracting the attention of an army general and his mutely crew and not in a good way. How many strings can you pull to get Banner full blown security?"

Rhodes lifts his eyebrows, "As long as he's not a criminal."

"No no, he's misunderstood."

Bruce wrinkles his nose in a bit of shock. He didn't want to looked after. And Tony's comment? -_That only made it sound worse. _

"Well, I'll try my best but don't expect full- blown miracles."

Tony wraps his arm around Rhodes with a smile on his face, "Atta boy!"

"Yeah yeah."

Bruce glances upwards tapping his finger with an escape route in mind, "Tony, can I just get a book?"

The engineer thinks for a moment, "I'll get it for you."

He persists, "No, I don't need people doing things for me, I'll be right back."

"I don't think you should get up."

"It's a quick walk, I promise I'll be right back."

"And you'll get back in the bed, understood?"

He rolls his eyes, standing a little wobbly back onto his feet. His head is spinning, but he's determined not to clutch anything on his body until he's out of Tony's sight. Once he exits the room, his face expresses the pure frustration and agony he can only blame himself for. Bruce had no clue Betty was standing on the side until she ran to him and gently touched his arm;

"Bruce, are you okay?"

He nods, cheeks losing color though he tries to remain composed, "Yeah, I'll be right back Betty."

"Bruce?"

The stare in her eyes was horrific. The girl was genuinely afraid, worried beyond belief. He clenches his jaw to hide the discomfort, tenderly touching her cheek, "It's fine Betty, I'll be alright I promise."

She nuzzled into his arms wrapping her own around his waist. He shuts his eyes to bear through the pain she's unknowingly putting him through at the moment. The physician waits for her to release him until he plants an innocent kiss on her forehead and moves directly towards his room.

He's alone up the elevator and into his small living space before shutting the door. Bruce debates on calling Steve, recognizing the fact that maybe he does need a little help. As quick as the thought pops into his mind, he dismisses it. To him, it's stupid, a sign of weakness, and he's already humiliated himself enough for one day.

The dejected practitioner bearly has enough time to turn his head around before spotting a strangely familiar face inside the room. through the darkness he can spot a figure/figures. His window is dark, or is his vision just that bad at the moment? Before he can utter a word, Banner finds himself falling into his desk with a throbbing jaw. In his mind he's already begging for control, but his body has a different idea, and all he can see is _green _before his muscles start to contract and expand at a rapid pace. If there was talking, it was muffled. And if there were people poking at him, he was unable to feel them. At this point pure revenge was his top priority. Having reached the limit, Banner was beyond ready to retaliate no matter who else was standing in the room.

* * *

From downstairs, Betty was the first one to hear the growl which was followed by an aggressive crash. Tony brushed it off continuing in his conversation with Rhodes. Miss Ross wrinkled her nose, ears perked up for any further noise that would cause suspicion. Even James 'Rhodey' was slightly alarmed by the muffled noises.

By the time Stark finally turned his head around with a look of pure confusion over his face, the walls shook, parts of the cieling falling around them despite the 'monster' exploding at least 4 stories above them. Tony wasted little time in hovering over Betty to protect her from the flying debris.

James gives a sigh from the ground, hands over his head, "I see why you need help."

Tony stammers to his hands and knees, eventually getting to his feet as he calls for JARVIS, "Suite III, initiate now. Scan security cameras and set the house on lock down."

Pepper reaches for Betty's wrist, leading the foursome from the room, "Good work Tony! Now what?"

"I'm going for a fly-around. I thought I heard gunshots."

A bullet barely misses James before his eyes become as wide as soccer balls, "Yeah, apparently you did!"

Betty huddles in the corner, temper flaring as she spots a familiar jet, "That damn asshole!"

Tony whips his head around, shocked when the young girl snatches the pistol from Rhodes holster. Pepper covers her hears as Betty fires mercilessly, "Lousy weasel! You have a plane Mr. Tony?"

"As a matter of fact, I do,' Stark can't help but smirk as he whispers to Pepper, 'Oh I like her."

Potts nudges him, "Knock it off!"

Tony waits for his suit to catch up to him, "Alright Rhodes, get the girls in the jet and I'll meet you after I find Banner. Betty's in charge 'til I get back so listen to her."

Pepper pulls on his shoulders, eyes wide, "Don't do anything stupid."

He smirks, "When have I ever done otherwise?"

Ross hands the pistol back to James after the attackers flee the scene, and from the large broken window, the group can spot a large green 'dot' from the half demolished building. Stark sighs, heading off through the broken window, "Well, this is going to be a multi-million dollar patch-up job."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Just wanted to thank Rayner Fox, Guest, Avengerscrazygirl, and Whoa-em-gee-bro, for their reviews and comments. **

**It's always appreciated. :) **

* * *

**A Little Late**

* * *

"Stark! Back so soon? Where's Bruce?" Pepper feels her heart drop, following him with her eyes as he walks onto his privet jet.

He seemingly ignores her marching towards Rhodey as he addresses Betty, "Someone else got to him before I could. My missiles were practically pointless."

She clenches her teeth, "We need to get to New Mexico. My father is the only possibility."

Tony clicks his feet, suit still on his body, "You do what you feel is right but those jets didn't look like they belonged to your father. Rhodey, punch it."

Pepper persists, "Tony...where is Bruce. What did you do?!"

"Warned the jerk with a uniform that I'm not playing any games, Rhodey, punch it!"

James tugs on the back of his neck, "I'm going Stark, calm down."

Betty holds her head on the verge of tears, "I feel so sick. We have to hurry Rhodes. I think Talbot is behind this."

Stark wrinkles his brow, parking himself in the passenger seat, "Who?"

She sighs, her hands going numb, "Talbot. He's been working under my father to hunt down Bruce. We've got to hurry."

Pepper leans over, hair dropped over her shoulder, "Why? They'll hurt him!?"

She nods, eyes wide as her head goes warm, "I don't know! My father wants to use him as a weapon, but he's not careful with his stuff. Can't we move any faster?"

Tony holds his head, trying to be positive, "It's okay Elizabeth, everything will be fine. We just need to calm down."

Rhodey shakes his head, "Why do I always get drafted into these things? Don't you have anyone else you can count on?"

The billionaire widens his eyes, glancing over his shoulder before reaching for his StarkPhone, "Pep! Call Rogers! If he's in the UK, tell him to get the first flight to America. I'm calling Fury for help. Betty! I have numbers, call 'Natasha Romanoff' or 'Clint Barton', whoever you find first. We can use backup just in case things get brutal."

She pants, "I found Barton."

Pepper taps Stark on the shoulder the instant she reaches Rogers, "Steve! It's Pepper! Where are you?"

"Tell him to get back to America. Rhodey, can you contact anyone in the marine?"

He shrugs, "I'll try ,but I can't promise you anything!"

Tony holds his phone, being the last one to get a response, 'Fury! Shut up this is urgent! No it's not about me!"

* * *

_The punching resumed, taunts continued, screaming persisting from the opposite room before he was finally thrown to the ground. _

_One more slap in the back of his skull and he was sure he was going to die;_

_'Robert!'_

"Banner!"

Bruce peeled his eyelids open, jerking in a quick movement as he tries to avoid another slap across his burning cheek. He growls, locks falling over his forehead as he struggles to accept the wakeup call.

There's a tug on the top of his head, forcing Bruce to look his enemy in the eye, "Did you sleep well?"

He reopens his eyes, finally recognizing his current antagonist, "Just great."

Talbot releases his hold, pushing his head into the ground, "And you're welcome for the clothes. Do you know where you are?"

He pushes to his hands and knees and eventually sits back on his heels. His head is already spinning, cheek throbbing, and he's almost positive this is just the beginning. It doesn't take him long to realize he's on some sort of an aircraft, a feeling of motion sickness overcrowding his thinking abilities as he replies;

"I'm venturing to guess this thing belongs to Ross."

The colonel snickers, "It belongs to me. Ross has very little to do with this actually. He doesn't even know I have you yet, but wait until he finds out."

Bruce feels his heart pounding and his fingertips going numb. Talbot grips at his shoulders, forcing him to his feet before he pushes him into a seat. Hie head reacts to the motion, thrusting backwards into the wall. He clenches his teeth, hands gripping onto Glen's,

"Look, don't you think it would be easier just to ask me for whatever it is you want?"

He smirks, "I have what I want. Now tell me what you've done with Betty."

"I didn't do anything-"

_Slap._

Bruce rolls his eyes, cheek throbbing from the aggressive contact. Talbot waits for him to continue, "I'm listening."

Banner lowers his tone, "Just leave her out of this."

"I could." He paces in a circle, hand stroking his over his own bold chin. His shoes clicked against the solid floor as he gave his pilots some firm orders.

"So doctor, I suppose I owe you some sort of explanation."

He touches over his lip, tongue already tasting a trickling of blood as he glances at the red liquid over his forefinger, "Would be nice, although I'm sort of used to getting abused for no reason."

Glen smirks evilly, "Don't worry, you'll receive one when we reach our destination."

The physicist gives a sigh, glancing out of the small window as he runs his fingers through his hair, hand stopping over a pressure point to ease the headache.

Talbot parks himself beside him in an almost mocking demeanor, "Struggling already?"

He moans, "What's it to you?"

Glen wastes little time before thrusting a chloroform loaded towel over his nose and mouth. Bruce struggles not to breathe, hands weakly tugging at Talbot's firm grip until he's eventually forced to take a deep inhale of a chemicals.

The colonel smirks, re-folding his towel now that his latest mission was complete;

"Get some rest Banner. You're going to need it."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Thanks AvengerGal and Avengerscrazygal for your comments. Glad you laughed at Tony's little comment. And Thor? Well, you cut me to the quick! You'll like the update. ;)

I always appreciate the reviews, and I want to thank you all for reading my story so far. :)

* * *

**You Have An Army?**

* * *

"I'm not going to base if it's the only place that has oxygen! I'm going to New Mexico, and you're going to meet me there!" Tony's eyes widen as he yells over the phone.

Rhodes gives a shake of the head, whispering under his breath; "He's the director, you should listen to him."

Stark reaches his foot over, gently kicking his current pilot. He grits his teeth, mouthing a 'shut up and drive'.

Betty covers her right ear, struggling to hear Barton over the noise;

"No, New Mexico. - Yes. Can you help? -"

Pepper swipes her phone closed, holding her head in relief, "Steve is on the first flight to New Mexico. He's going to meet us at the headquarters there."

Tony shuts his phone off with Fury clearly continuing the conversation on the opposite end; "And Barton?"

Betty gives a nod, "Thank you so much! Thank you Mr. Barton!"

Tony waves his hand expressively, "Well?"

Miss Ross lowers her eyes tugging nervously on her hair, "He says he can meet you at the headquarters as well, both him and Agent Romanov?"

The billionaire sits back, content with the three-some they just succeeded in drafting.

Potts gives a look out the foggy window, her knees overlapping as she taps her foot in a rhythmic motion as she changes the topic;

"So, _Talbot_ huh? How do you know him?"

Betty holds her head, pinching her upper thigh with the other. She stutters, "He- worked with my f- General Ross."

She crosses her arms, "Does your father always hire such goons for employees?"

Ross gives a sigh, brushing off her plain jeans, "No, it- He hired Talbot in the hopes that he'd distract me from Bruce,' she sits back, 'It worked for a few years, but only until I found out Dr. Banner was still alive."

Pepper smirks, calmer then she had been with the brunette;

"So Talbot is jealous of your affection?"

She shakes her head, "It's more than that. He's power hungry, absolutely despises Bruce, and he's probably getting a thick check from the general. No matter what he says, I'm convinced he's probably wanting a piece of Banner's gift for himself."

The CEO of Stark industries rests her head back on the chair, "I like how you call it his 'gift'."

She shrugs, "It's not really a privilege to have such a mysterious thing controlling your mind, but I can't bring myself to call it a curse."

"Were you there when it happened?"

Betty gives a nod, "Yes. I- really don't want to talk about it anymore. I'm sorry."

Pepper tries to close her eyes, brushing her hair from her way, "It's okay. I was just curious."

Tony smirks, tapping the window with the finger of his suit, "Rhodes, I'm gong to go change."

James gives him a sarcastic glare, "Good, I've been waiting for you to stop clanking into everything."

He narrows his focus, "Oh, so my suit is too noisy for you?"

"No! It's just for a man with your brains, I'm surprised you haven't made it quieter. - Unless you just like it loud."

"How else will you know I've landed?"

Rhody nods sarcastically, "Yeah, you tell me when you've landed mentally, I've been waiting for a while now."

Tony jumps when he hears a clanging on the roof of his jet. The girls look up, suspecting something big to have been jumping around. Stark points to the panel;

"Open the back, I have a speculation."

Rhodes does what he's told, hesitantly opening the back hatch. Betty jumps when she looks over her shoulder, frightened by the muscular blonde haired gentleman who entered with no permission.

Tony smirks opening his arms, "Point Break! Far cry from the last time you met me on a jet."

He raises his hammer for a gesture, booming voice echoing off the walls;

"Do not tempt me into a war between us. With your permission, I'd like to come aboard."

Stark glances over his shoulder, "Uh, you already have?"

"I do mean in a safe rescue of the physician."

"Oh, you heard about it?"

Thor steps forward, "I've seen it. I could not bear to watch from a distance any longer. May I join you?"

Tony shrugs closing the hatch, "Sure,' he points to the chair on the right, 'Oh, that's Pepper, Pep, this is Thor."

Potts glances at his stature, hesitant to get on his bad side, "Hi Thor."

"Lady Potts." He leans forward to kiss her hand. Tony pushes him along pointing to the opposite chair;

"And Betty Ross."

Betty eventually peels herself from the wall, a little more comfortable with the strange giant and his gentle manners, "Hello."

He smiles, parking himself in the chair behind her, "It is a pleasure to have been introduced. How far are we from our destination on this traveling machine?"

Stark taps Thor on the shoulder, "Oh, and Rhode's the pilot."

"You have organized a strange army metal man."

He shakes his head, "No, they're tag-alongs. You, Barton, Rogers, and Romanov are my army."

He nods, content with the selection, "Then I shall look forward to the attack."

Pepper gives a wide eyed expression, "Do you even need an 'army' with Thor around?"

"Uh...yeah! Didn't you see those missiles back at the tower?!"

"Yeah, I guess."

"And Pep! God only knows what they're doing to my friend. For every minute of torture Bruce has to endure, I want both Talbot and Ross to suffer twice that."

Pepper rolls her eyes, "Yeah, _IF_ you get Fury on board."

He corrects her, "_When _I get Fury onboard."

Betty holds her head, eyes roving up through the window. She can feel a lump in the back of her throat, growing every time she blinked. Either the fog was worsening, or her eyes were filling. She clutches her gut with her opposite hand, closing her eyes to hold back the tears;

_I'm so sorry Bruce, I love you...Please be okay...Please, just let him be okay..._


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: **_**Just wanted to thank my reviwers: kimbee (yaye), Rayner Fox, (No worries. Glad you were able to catch up. Missed ya!), AvengerGal, (You make me laugh. haha.), and Avengerscrazygirl (Yes mi amigo , we are checking on Bruce again.) **

**WARNING: ANGST; Descriptions of torture...Please don't read if it bothers you.**

* * *

**Hold On**

* * *

"30 Sir."

"Make it 40."

"The sequence is at 60%."

"Set it for 70%. Whatever it is, make everything 10% higher. I'll tell you when we can go further. We can use another blood sample when you get a chance."

_-Voices. _

All her heard was muffled noise, barely able to make sense of it. The room wasn't too dark, but it was by no means bright, a little variation from what he was accustomed to. Once he tried to open his eyes, he spotted the window to his left. Talbot was visibly marching around the small room like he was commanding a ship. Hands expressively highlighting what he wanted as his mouth ran.

Bruce gave a tug, head pounding as he pressed back. He struggled not to scream when a bolt of electricity shot through his veins seemingly out of nowhere. He rolls his eyes when it stopped, taking in the rest of his surroundings. There's always an IV in his arms, for what, he'll never know. There's no doubt in his mind he's been drugged with some sort of tranquilizers as he can see double of everything, to tired to utter a sound when he's shocked a second time.

Even before he's shot there's a buzzing in his veins and a sort of numbing characteristic in his finger tips. His head is aching to the point where he's ready to break out in a cold sweat, hardly able to breathe normally or move his head at all. He tries to plant a bare foot on the table, abdominal muscles scrapped along the metal bar that restrains him before he gives a tug on his wrists, restrained just the same.

_Typical._

Banner is unaware Talbot has even entered into the room until Talbot gives him a firm slap across his cheek, seemingly for no reason. Bruce clenches his teeth, angrily snapping at his antagonist;

"There are a lot easier ways to get my attention."

He snickers at his struggling, spotting his reddening cheek that will bruise before the hour is over. Talbot rests a hand on Bruce's shoulder as he toys with a pair of pliers, distracting the doctor from the minion whose ramming another tube into his arm. His fingers twitch involuntarily, muscles begging for mercy though he's begun to ignore it. Talbot rests his pliers on the table, rolling up the opposite sleeve of Banner's have opened top that is stained with blood. Whatever they did to him while he was unconscious must have been ruthless though the physicist has little desire at this point for an explanation, groggy from the drugs and lack of proper sleep.

"We're collecting a few samples of DNA from you doc. Hope you don't mind."

He scoffs, "At this point, you probably of gallons of my blood laying around someplace."

The Collonel rolls his eyes, "_Ross_. Not me. I'm not doing this for your buddy. I'm doing this for _me_. You've got a monster inside of you and I'd like to exploit it. Create something 10 times worse for my own personal use. Make sense?"

_Typical._

He doesn't say a word, just waits and listens as his eyes lids shut for a brief second. He's exhausted both physically and mentally. To drained to even contemplate an escape or even a rescue, unsure if he even _wants_ to be rescued at this point.

Talbot gives up on an explanation, prying his jaw open despite Banner's fussing to pull away and keep his mouth closed. He manages to succeed in pulling away once, jaws snapping closed onto his own tongue. His mandibular starts to throb, blood filling in his mouth once he realizes his mistake. He sees colors on in the inside of his eyelids, teeth throbbing as they clash into one another. Talbot's assistant is quick to pry his mouth open once again, the taste of the metal pliers over-ruling the taste of his own blood;

"Hold still Banner, I'm just stealing a molar. Seriously, stop fighting me!"

There's no Novocaine, not proper instruments as he removes a third molar from the bottom left. He seems discontent when Bruce barely moans, growling as opposed to screaming as he tears it from the root;

"In pain yet?"

He clenches and unclenches a fist, blood continually pooling in his mouth. It's practically vacuumed from his veins, pried from him as Talbot takes a rough swipe through his mouth with a small cloth while the assistant places the extracted tooth into a bag.

The colonel clenches his teeth, slapping his victims cheek to illicit a response;

"Too weak to talk? I believe it. Your father had right to hate you so much. He should've destroyed you while you were little. You and your worthless mother. I'll never understand what Betty sees, or saw in you. Although, you've become pretty popular with Stark lately. Busy with SHEILD...Oh, don't worry. I've taken precautions to ensure you stay right where you are."

Bruce keeps his jaw and eyes closed, cheek throbbing for what feels like the 20th time. The doctor is never one for retaliation, but when he feels another injection in his neck, he knows it's a suppresent. Bruce feels weak, though he won't ever admit it verbally; Drained from both a loss of blood and harassment. He takes a deep shuddering inhale before spitting a solid amount of his own red liquid towards his attacker with no hint of restraint. His chest heaves up and down as he waits, preparing for another slap across the face though he doesn't cringe, eyes focused intently on his antagonist.

Talbot grips his hand into a fist, throwing a punch across his face before he reaches for a knife, hovering just above his heart before he takes a deep breath, face and top covered with Banner's blood.

Bruce just waits, expressing no hint of fear or tension, "Go ahead."

He freezes, "I'd love to. But it's impossible with that monster inside of you."

"Then remove it!"

He huffs as he storms away, hurling glass against the wall in a fit of frustration before he drives his knife into Banner's gut in pure hate and frustration;

"I will! Believe me I will! And until I do, I will make you suffer. Suffer for all the innocent lives you've taken for your needless revenge! Suffer for taking the one thing I wanted the most right from my grip, you worthless creature!"

He's writhing underneath, knees pulling in as much as possible as he struggles to breathe. He's cringing in a pure agony, ears clouded as his body glazes in a layer of sweat. The blood is pooling everywhere as he cheeks go pale, chest crackling as he exhales. That thing inside him is screaming for revenge, roaring in his mind as _he_ wrestles to keep 'Banner' alive.

Talbot ruthless tears it from his skin, calling for his assistants. There's a hot iron, circular in form when Talbot starts pressing it into his open wounds;

"Ready for it to stop yet Banner?"

He holds back his screams to avoid appeasing the devil. He's ready to spit in his face a second time when his mouth fills with blood. This one he's forced to swallow, when he gulps for air. The one thing component that's never been so precious to him before, is what he wants the most of.

Talbot abandons his weapons, hovering over his victim for some sort of response. Bruce curls up as much as possible, agonizing over his damaged flesh. The Colonel waits with a hand in his pocket, eyes focused on him. He rolls his eyes before storming away, realizing the stubborn physician had no intention of appeasing him with a scream or cry for help.

Bruce feels him storm away. easing up on his secretive nature. He feels like giving up, wishing there were some way to kill that thing inside of him and just end it already. When the lights around him go dull, he hears the doors locking him in the empty room for the night. He knew he was bound to suffer in solitude and now that they've gone, he can cry. He clenches his teeth more openly, writhing through his restraints. He breathes heavier, knees pulling up as far as possible.

With his eyes closed, he considers the life he's hated so much; _his father's torment_, _his mother's cries, the never-ending abuse from Ross and others, the solitary lonely state he's been forced to cope with since birth._

No matter how much he wants to hold Betty just one more time, tell her just how much he loves her, he's not sure he wants to live for another moment. _And how can she love a man so broken and disturbed? Was he even half a man? Or just a Monster? _

All he ever wanted was to be loved, cared for by someone who appreciated him for who he was, and for him to care for them in return. To be accepted for what he believed, respected, and treated like he was somebody.

His body shakes uncontrollably, as a tears streams down his cheek, quivering in pain as he prays for death to take him before morning.

* * *

Pepper spots the brunette, sighing as she leans forward to get a better look. Betty's turned towards the window, though her tear is hard not to spot. She breathes deep shuddering breaths, puling her knees in as she pinches through her jeans.

Potts tilts her head, close enough to brush her hand against her arm in a tender way;

"Hon, you alright?"

Ross whips her head over her shoulder, startled by the contact. She looks down, embarrassed by her tears, though she can't deny she's heartbroken;

"I'm- I'm terrified."

Pepper stops, biting her lower lip as Betty breaks down in tears. She wraps her arms around the girl in a comforting way, "Oh...don't cry. It'll be okay."

Miss Ross finds herself with her head pressed against Pepper's shoulder, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably as she vents; "No!- He's- It's my fault! It's all my fault!"

Potts runs a calming hand over her back, holding her closer, "_Shh._ Don't talk like that. Don't go blaming yourself. There are a lot of things that are out of our control..."

"But this- this is different- And...oh Pepper!"

Tony glances over his shoulder, spotting the two girls embracing with a sleeping demigod behind them as Rhodes pulls his jet into the base;

"Barton just called. Says he's got codes based off of Talbot's latest purchase and location. I'm willing to bet my fortune he's moved Bruce from New Mexico."

Potts narrows her focus, still holding onto Betty, "So, he's leading us on some wild goose chase?"

"Basically."

Rhodes waves his finger, "Hold it Stark, I'm getting something on my screen. I think Ross's base is about a mile out. I know it's not that Talbot fellow, but it's a start."

Betty pants for air, wiping her finger under her eyes, "My- f-father would know."

Pepper lifts her eyebrows with concern, holding onto Betty's opposite hand. Tony nods, a bit more stern than usual;

"Swell. I'll tell Romanov we're here and get in touch with Rogers. Tell Fury to meet us at the base if he gives a damn."

"Right."

Stark leaps from the jet, heart pounding as he enters the headquarters well after midnight. His eyes spot the two master assassins, alert and ready for action as they stand up to follow him. Clint storms ahead;

"Where we headed?"

Tony follows behind, "We're going to have to track local systems to find Banner. For now, we're heading for Ross. Got his little girl in my backseat."

Natasha raises her eyebrow, reaching a hand over her pistol;

"Does she need persuasion? Or did you loosen her tongue already?"

"No no, Betty's not the problem...I'll explain on the way. For now, just get ready to slaughter the General."

Clint nods, pushing his way through the doors, "With pleasure."

Tony mumbles, holding his head as he heads for the jet;

_'Hold on Bruce, just a little longer, I'm coming buddy.'_

* * *

"Morning Banner."

Talbot snickers when he sees the bruised and bloodied scientist, finally realizing he's in a cell.

Bruce barely tries to stand up, still in agony as he's finally able to curl up into a tighter ball. His head throbs from a fresh dose of drugs, wishing he could fall back to sleep no matter how restless of a night it had been.

The colonel holds a bucket, opening and entering the cell with two of his assistants. He grips at his chocolate curls to pull him upright, Talbots minions pushing him to his knees. With a lock dripping over his forehead, he tries to stay as tightly curled up as possible to ease the strain on his abdomen, mouth still aching from rough molar removal.

There's little warning before he feels like he's drowning, kept under water for what felt like eternity.

The instant he can breathe, he's gasping for air.

His eyes close. Talbot's voice is almost background noise as his thoughts shift to Tony. Poor Stark had told him about something like this, stuck in a similar situation...

That haughty genius who was kind enough to offer him a friendship, kind enough to catch him every time he fell sometimes, quite literally...and vice versa. What was Tony thinking right now? Did he even care? He was probably mad about the mess Bruce left behind before he was taken. He could have easily cost the billionaire millions in damages, not to mention whatever emotion trauma poor Pepper was now suffering because of it.

_Were they hurt during the 'hulk-out'?! Pepper, Tony...and Betty! _

To think he might have seriously injured the people he loved the most...

There were two more dunks before Talbot gave up, locking him back into the cage all by himself. He wasn't even sure if he was alive anymore, at least not until the colonel called to him;

"Alright Banner. Ready to transform? I suppose it's like my reset button, except...I may have a little surprise for you, when you stop cutting me off."

He sits back on his heels, hands originally placed on the floor as he starts coughing aggressively. Water is dripping from him, blood still pouring from his open wounds and from his mouth once again. Bruce shuts his eyes in a tremor, hacking up thick red liquid.

_Pain..._Every little thing he does causes pain. Even with his high tolerance, this is excruciating. His head lowers to the ground, hands wrapped around his neck as he trembles.

_Drowning..._Every breath of air is like a gift. He gulps greedily, taking in as much as possible until it's taken away from him.

"I have a system here that will change you automatically, I'm going to play with it a little just to see what happens, when it happens. I need it for my research. Ready Banner?"

_It starts_; Radiation shot through his veins as his eyes dialate. His muscles expand and contract until he growls. It's gruesome, unbearable, and just when liberation comes within earshot, it stops. He quickly reverts back to his original condition, hacking up another pool of blood. he falls to the side, pulling in his knees as far as possible as he waits, hand over his abdomen while he pants for air.

_-Make it stop! _


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Big thank you to FanficFixation, AvengerGal, Kimbee, and Avengerscrazygal, for reading and reviewing. **

**Your comments mean so much to me. Thank you thank you thank you! :)**

**For reference, there will be no update next week. (I'm going on a Vacation! :D Yaye!) so, I'll catch up with you all when I get back. Enjoy your update! **

***WARNING: Abuse and...one very angry assassin. AND my 'C' key is mishaving...I might be missing a few 'C's' but I think I got em all. **

**GRRR**

* * *

**Desperate Measures**

* * *

"Then talk you sick bastard!" Natasha keeps her pistol aimed, forefinger on the trigger as she grits her teeth. The group stays close, Clint Barton ready to destroy the scraps Romanov leaves behind.

Ross remains opposite her weapon, metal circle pressed firmy against his temples as he calmly speaks to his daughter;

"Elizabeth, you know I would never-"

She snaps, tears in her eyes as she raises her voice;

"You're a monster! All you've ever done is tortured Bruce, and for what!?"

He snickers;

"_Monster?_ Your friend is the monster."

Natasha clutches the weapon tighter within her fist, thumb rubbing against the back, "Spill or I'll blow your brains from here to hell!"

"Shooting me won't do you any good."

Pepper crosses her arms, far from effected by the heightening tension in the room. Stark stays at her side, Thor lingering behind with Rhodes, both armed and ready to attack should the need arise.

Betty stomps her foot in frustration, swinging to kick the desk her father sits behind;

"You're a complete jerk!"

Natasha clenches her teeth, angry for a number of reasons. her green orbs pierce across to the opposite end, hand reaching out to grab Betty's shoulder. She squirms in the assassin's grip, shocked when the metal touches her temple. When the red-head switches her aim, she urges Barton to grab hold of the general.

Tony jumps, eyes wide;

"Romanov! Don't!"

Pepper covers her mouth, ready to run towards Natasha until she raises her voice, Russian accent coming out stronger;

"Speak Ross! Or I have no problem killing your daughter!"

The general gives a half-hearted sigh;

"Well, business is business."

"So spill! Where's Talbot!"

He shrugs, "I guess you're going to have to ask him yourself. His number is on my desk in the other office."

Natasha grips onto Betty's arms, twisting until she squeals, easing up when she illicits a high-pitched sound. The general waves a frantic arm;

"I swear I have no idea where he is!"

Romanov throws Betty into Tony's arms, Pepper narrowing an evil stare in Natasha's direction as she storms from the room;

"I'll be right back. Nobody move."

Barton mouths behind Ross' back, urging the group to calm down and recognize Natasha's intent, brutal as the desperet action may have seemed. Betty's quick to pull herself from Tony's grip, mortified by her treatment by Banner's closest companions thus far...with the general exception of Mr. Stark.

The red-head returns with a book, slamming it onto the table as she drags Ross by his neck;

"Find me the address."

Clint removes his pistol, loaded and ready to fire as the General stammers, hands flipping through the pages;

"Talbot doesn't stay in one place all the time."

Betty tugs her shoulder from Pepper's tender grip, too frightened to trust anyone else at this point. Ross continues, narrowing eyes on his daughter:

"You need Fury to help you with this. He's the only one who can track him."

She cuts him off, "But you're the one who loaned him the jet that attacked Stark Tower!"

Barton rolls his eyes, stern expression over his face;

"Rhodes and I can check the reported flights for anything that went in and out. Locations and trackers would be on that map."

Tony nods, moving from their way as they exit. Romanov grips Ross by his shirt, dragging him behind her;

"Staying here is just wasting time. We'll bring him with us and check other nearby bases. Thor! You're with me."

He steps beside her, "Shall I stand guard over the prisoner?"

"Yes. And Tony, we'll contact you if we find anything."

Betty storms off in another direction, both Tony and Pepper following her with a hint of curiosity and worry;

"Miss Ross?"

She sighs, calming down from her initial frustration;

"I'm checking all of my father's incoming and outgoing calls and messages. Coming?"

Pepper stops in her tracks, feeling a gentle tap on her shoulder. She smiles gratefully even before he gives a respectful nod, wearing his typical red, white, and blue;

"Evening ma'am."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

His wrists are aching as he tugs against the restraints, eyes closed as the blood rushes to his skull. The electric shocks seem to always hit the wrong spots, inches from his already opened wounds. There's blood everywhere, gushing from his punctured gutt among other places.

Talbot eases up on his pressure, tossing his weapon onto the table behind him;

"Tired yet?"

His eyes peel open, vision blurring as he retorts through a broken whisper:

"K-Kill m-me pleassse..."

He snickers:

"I'm trying, but it appears your other half has more of a will to keep living then you do."

Bruce can barely breathe a serious of short shallow inhales, writhing underneath the restraints as he tries to clench his sore teeth and general mandibular. He takes a sharp inhale, wince slipping from his mouth when the Colonel presses his hands over a rib. With full force he waits until a sharp grinding occurs underneath his fist, swinging a small metal stick until the blood starts to spill.

The physician can't help but cry out, no matter how hard he's been restraining. When the pain intensifies, his body glistens with red, sweat over his damp cheeks as he gnaws ruthlessly at his lower lip. Bruce waits, attempting to hold back in his writhing until Talbot leaves. The attacker just smiles, parking himself in a nearby chair;

"I'm not leaving this time Banner. It's about time you've just let loose...probably should inject you with another set of tranquilizers before I continue."

The dark-haired physician feels his hands growing numb, head spinning as the agony pools through his frame. He can feel liquid slipping down his cheeks, trembling intensified as he curls his toes, knees pulled in as far as possible. Unsure if he's finally given into tears, he calls for _her,_ voice cracking when he says her name. Maybe it's selfish but he needs her tender touch and gentle whisper, tug on his ear, and run through his curls. He needs to see her again, even if it meant dying in her unforgiving arms...

_"Betty!"_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .

She jumps, "I've got it! I found Talbot! He's exactly 20 minutes from us if we go by jet."

Steve shifts in his position, eyes wandering about the room. He's no doubt ashamed by the Army General, giving a bad name to such highly esteemed authority. Rogers is tempted to take down the flag in his office to avoid such disgrace; restraining when he refocuses on the purpose of his visit.

Pepper widens her stare, following Betty as she storms from the office, a variety of microchips inside her palm. Her body collides with Thor, still held onto the General;

"Thor! I found Bruce! Get the rest of them for me?"

He nods, eyes expressing his complete content;

"I shall, without delay. Do not wait for us to get situated. We will meet you outdoors."

She nods, running for the exit with her heart beating twice as fast. Rhodes and Barton step outside, following her, Pepper and Tony back up into the jet. James holds out his hand;

"Where to Miss Ross?"

She parks herself in the passenger seat, beating Tony before he could make his move;

"Arizona. I'll explain on the way."

Stark nudges Pepper, eyes wide as she throws him into the seat beside her;

"She took my spot!"

Potts narrows her focus, "Right now, it's everybody's _spot!"_

There's a firm slap when Natasha gets onboard, throwing Ross into a seat as she ties him up. His cheek is red from her attack, pistol held within her grip. Barton gives her a look;

"_Natalia!_ Enough is enough...I'll tell you when we can beat the crap out of him."

She growls, crossing her arms as she parks across from him;

"Killjoy..."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Guess whose back! :D I missed you guys.

***warning for the chapter:** Violence & Swearing.*

**Guest:** I'm so glad you like it so far. :) thanks for reviewing!

**kimbee:** haha Natasha doesn't play. Vacation was awesome. I'm ready to go again.

**AvengerGal:** Don't mess with Romanov and her team. haha. I'm so glad you like it. :D

**Avengerscrazygirl: **Absolutely! Both Talbot and Ross need a good beating.

**Rayner Fox: **Thank you so much! Natasha is so fun to write. And this chapter clarifies some of those things we were talking about with some of Talbot's reasons. It gets clearer as things progress I promise. :)

* * *

**Stay Strong**

* * *

Tony stood ready for action, aiming his fire at the same person both Barton and Rogers were ready to destroy. Natasha stayed to the side, taking charge for the most part as she held a pistol towards Ross;

"Drop your weapon Talbot!"

Glen thought for a brief moment before slipping his own pistol into his pocket. He still hadn't recovered from they're grand entry, which included breaking a few doors and Clint's slitting the throat of one individual in a lab coat.

Stark took over once the revolver was out of sight. He took a step forward, gripping Talbot by the scruff of his neck; "Where's Banner you lousy bastard!"

Talbot reaches in his pocket for an I.D, "Air force-"

"I know damn well who and what I'm dealing with so talk!"

Clint chimes in from behind, "Just let me shoot him and get this over with!"

Steve raises his hand as he mumbles towards the two assassins, ready to charge;

"Hold up, not yet."

Natasha rolls her eyes, tossing Ross into Barton's hold before firing twice in Glen's direction. She grits her teeth, eyebrows lowered as glass shatters around them;

"Want to be next? I strongly suggest you surrender."

Tony leans forward into the Colonel's face, "Believe me when I tell you that you will suffer twice whatever you put my teammate through-"

He clenches his teeth in reply, eyes burning with pure hatred, "Believe me, I already have. If you knew half of what that monster put me through, you'd understand."

"Pretty sure you deserved it."

His eyes widen as he shouts, "To have my heart broken because the woman I love chooses his affections over my own?! To have my sister, _killed_!? Brutally murdered, shredded to pieces in a serious of unfortunate circumstances at the hand of something that will always be a threat to society!' his voice cracks midway, 'And you stand there to defend the heartless beast whose taken everything away from me, trusting that the mutant will never turn on you or your initiative!"

Stark shuts his eyes, tugging harder on Glen's top, "Bruce Banner, is not a threat-"

"Check the records Stark! Watch the footage of Margret's death! I'm damn sure Fury's got a hold of it someplace!"

Steve retorts from his quiet state;

"And yet you complain about the very thing _you yourself _have become; A heartless, inhuman, disgrace to the nation."

The Colonell retorts back defending himself as he points to Ross, "You've got more of a reason to be angry with him when he's the one caling all the shots!"

Tony rolls his eyes when he mumbles, knocking the General in the jaw when he takes a step back;

"And let's not get political Rogers. We've got better things to do."

Barton jumps, tugging an unconcious Ross along with him, "Oh snap! Where's Glen?!"

"Damnit!" Natasha runs after Talbot with her pistol raised as she fires after the escape.

Clint charges forward leaving Ross with Steve as he chases Romanov. Tony quickly ties a rope around the general, quickly and far from efficiently,

"We'll take care of him later, c'mon!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I still do not understand, why such an extravagant facility would be needed for such a criminal."

Rhodes glances over his shoulder as they dash through the hallways, keeping an eye on Pepper and Betty when he answers the demi-god;

"I know, Thor is it? Yeah, this is giving me a bad vibe as well."

The taller man swings his hammer to rid the path of unwanted company. He points to a serious of doors;

"Such a decoration, seems redundant."

Potts grabs Rhodes' arm as she mumbles to herself, spotting a separate hallway the instant she opens one of the doors;

"Come with me. Betty, stay with Thor and keep in contact. I'm going to check out the laboratory down the hall."

Ross just nods, as they run off, eyes wide as she fiddles with another door. Her slender fingers grip the keypad, swiping through every code she's ever needed to memorize only to end in failure. The demi-god takes it upon himself to attempt to opposite door;

"What is the pattern of letters Lady Ross?"

She holds her head, still typing;

"It's 9 letters and numbers. Try _'48427L9K1_'."

"It does not work."

She yells, punching in her last attempt, "Oh c'mon!"

The door clicks, swinging heavily towards her;

"Thor! It's _'Elizabeth!,' _Her eyes widen when she realizes he's surrendered to breaking the door with his hammer, 'That works too."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Barton abandons his pistol, loading the bow he's been dragging along with him as he focuses on his target now stationed inside an aircraft;

"I've got him Nat!"

His heart drops when she gasps, balance taken from her as the assassin spots blood off her arm. She swears, firing from her knees with her teeth clenched in Glen's direction.

Clint shakes his head, staying to the side of her though he takes a step forward;

"You've still got it. You alright?"

She yells over the noise, eyes narrow, "Hey, I've had worse."

His arrow pierces the heart of his ship, smoke filling the area as a flame erupts. He reaches for her good arm, helping her to her feet, "Come on Nat when that thing hits the ground it's history."

Her eyes lift up towards the top of the building, aiming her fire towards the top. If calculations are correct, it should land right over Barton's dirty work;

"_If_, it hits the ground."

He nods, "But if not there's a tracker in the arrow I shot towards that jet."

"Won't need it." She fires, debris covering over Talbots ship until it spirals out of control. She grabs Clint with her good arm, dragging him behind her as she runs back towards the half demolished facility.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pepper and Rhodes make their ay through the lab, gasping in shock when they enter. Potts takes slow step over the tables, eyes roving about the peculiar room;

"Was he making weapons?"

Rhodey steps carefully through, spotting vials and tubes filled with blood. He covers his mouth when he spots a huge machine and exactly 12 large extravagant boxes;

"Miss Potts, I think, Fury might want to take a look at this."

She steals papers from the table, shoving them into her pockets when she stands beside Rhodes;

"Someone's been working overtime. What is this?"

He shakes his head, mouth dropped open, "I have no idea,' he points to some of the creations, human like 'robots' stationed in height order, 'And what's with all the Frankensteins?"

She widens her eyes, "So that's why he took Banner. All of this has to be his blood..."

He looks at her in disbelief, "So he wants to create monsters? I thought Tony said his whole argument was to get rid of something that threaten society?"

Pepper gives a shrug, "_That _was over my earpiece. And Stark tends not to get the details right, you and I both know that all to well."

He shake his head, "I don't believe this. And how come I get roped into all this stuff?!"

"I don't know. But for the record, Frankenstein was the name of the doctor, not the monster."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Betty charges forward, dashing through the rooms with her head pounding;

"This is madness Thor! How am I supposed to find him..."

"Have confidence my lady." He tries to smile, offering a hand to her in a comforting way even though she refuses to stop for a minute.

"I can't! Bruce is probably dead and it's all my fault! I feel so lost, and confused, and...angry!" She covers her face with her palms, eyes filling.

He takes the initiative and gently takes up her hand, "Come. I am far from prepared to surrender, as are you."

She remains stern, running beside the demi-god until they reach a dead end. The room is dark, but Thor wastes little time in crushing the people ho get in their way. Ross clenches her fist, knocking one individual before she spots that cold, unforgiving table.

Her mouth drops open, running forward to the dark-haired man she almost didn't recognize. His shirt and left hand covered in blood, arms bruised as they weakly clutched his torso. His skin was pale, cheeks flushed from their color with a cut over his bottom lip, completely unaware of anything around him.

Betty felt her hands shaking when she checked the pulse of his better arm, opposite hand running over his forehead as she brushed his damp curl locks. He couldn't breathe, struggling to inhale through his broken ribs and damaged flesh. She whispers tears slipping over her cheek as she flipped a switch from under the cold table to free him;

"_Shh_, Bruce! Bruce it's me, Betty. It'll be okay."

Thor took a step forward in utter shock, hesitant to touch him due to the injuries;

"I feel far from qualified to lift him myself in such a situation."

She nodded nervously, realizing her lover was slowly fading, unable to reply or open his eyes to recognize anyone around him, "Call Stark."

Thor complies, doing the best he can with an earpiece he's only learned to use within the past hour. Betty stays busy, firmly pressing a cloth over what she feels is his worst injury to stop the bleeding. She's careful to avoid direct contact with his blood, though at this point she doesn't care even if it is loaded with radiation. Ross feels like crying when she hears his weak shrill, a sound she's struggled with in every nightmare since they parted.

She's no doctor, but she knows enough to understand this is far from over. Betty gently stops him in his instinct to curl up, pressing his knees away from his torso. While it might ease his pain, she knows it's more important to stop the bleeding.

Betty whispers to Bruce, even though she knows he won't respond, ready to stop struggling when his breathing becomes far too shallow;

"You're going to be okay I promise! Hold on Bruce, please. Don't give up on me."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi everyone! Hope this update finds you safe and healthy. I seriously can not believe I have this many followers and readers! This is seriously making my week! You guys are amazing...So! Summers here! Enjoy it! :D**

**FanficFixation: **thank you so much! You're review really means a lot. Honestly, it's so nice to get feedback. And thanks for being so sweet. :)

**Avengerscrazygal: **Lol. No worries, he will be Avenged. ;)

**AvengerGal:** Aww. Bruce and Betty are so perfect together. Thanks for reviewing! :D

**Kimbee: **G'day mate. Yes, there will very serious retribution. Not so much in this chapter, but no worries, they will be getting what they deserve.

* * *

**Running In Circles**

* * *

"This is sick. I feel like I'm attacking my own flesh and blood. It's an army base Stark!"

Tony ignores Rogers' panting, doing something clever with one of their computers;

"No, you're avenging your felsh and blood. God only knows what they did to Bruce. If anything, you should be happy to get rid of the people that have been hurting him."

Steve clenches and uncleanches his throbbing fist;

"Any word from Miss Ross?"

"No,' he moves away from the screen, 'And call her 'Betty'. I really don't want to hear that 'R' name at the moment. It's a four letter word anyways."

He shakes his head, mouth controted when he spots more people heading their way;

"Look out Stark."

"I've got it,' he growls, 'This is getting old Grandpa. Stand back."

Steve jumps when he fires a mini explosian, illimintating the rest of their attackers. The man in the blue suit rolls his eyes, completely disturbed by the entire situation, "Stark!"

"Look, I'm pretty sure those guys tortured my friend. They've got the lab coats and all that sh-."

"Stark!' he sighs, 'You've got to start thinking a little! Stop taking it out on everyone you see!"

He cringes, tempted to lash out at his teammate;

"Don't tell me what to do! I've already been on the recieving end of this sort of mistreatment overseas and I can reassure you, from personal experience, that everyone in this facility is a homicidal maniac!"

"You're over-reacting."

"Oh am I?!"

Steve catches onto his shoulder after tuning his ear piece;

"Wait Stark- It's Pepper."

"She okay?"

"Yes. _Okay, I'll get in touch with Fury ma'am."_

Tony addresses his uniform, comforted by the fact that the number of enemies has started to twindle drastically;

"JARVIS, give me a complete layout of the base. Complete room listing, locations, and current- Oh come on!"

"What?"

"It's Betty. _What now Sweetheart?!-Oh holy- Where are you.- Got it on my screen. I'm coming!"_

Steve repeats himself, chasing Stark down the winding alleys, "What?!"

"Banner's slowly slippin."

"They found him?"

"No, they called him! _Duh!_' He rolls his eyes, heartbeat racing twice as fast. 'Stand back Rogers, I'm gonna fly."

"What was that?" Steve finds himself pushed backwards from the sheer force of his engine. His knees knock, head spinning as he tumbles down a flight of stairs. His eyes immediatly crack open, the sound of a pistol loading above his skull when he hears a voice;

"Don't move!"

The Captain slowly comes to his knees, hands raised;

"Take it easy..."

"Don't move I said!"

"Just lower the gun...Let's handle this calmly, alright?"

The man gives a nod, hand shaking as he lowers the pistol;

"How many are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Armed vistors! How many are you!?"

"It doesn't matter. We mean you no harm."

He trembles, keeping a firm hold on his pistol, "Then why are you here?"

"We know you've been holding a Physicist by the name of Bruce Banner."

"A friend of yours?"

"Where is he?"

He lowers his pistol, "I think a dark haired girl already found him. Two floors up in a lab. He was on a table."

Steve keeps a stern expression, "Why was he taken?"

The man doesn't move, "Ask Talbot."

"You work for him do you not?"

"So?"

"He doesn't tell you anything?"

Rogers gives him a look when he just stands there;

"Listen, I think I've been very patient with you..."

"The colonel is recreating the monster. Wants to make your doctor a weapon."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I know he's- Freeze!"

Steve sighs, lifting his hands back up;

"Alright, can you please put the gun down already? Please? I'm not going to hurt you. SHIELD'S only minutes away. I'll put in a good word if you help us get out of here."

He nods, "Follow me."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Cornered! Damn!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Pepper throws herself against the door. Rhodes answers the phone with alarm in his tone;

"Elizabeth! We've hit a dead end where are you?!- Okay. I think I remember.- Yes! If Pepper and I can get out alive, we'll meet you."

The red-head chimes in before he clicks off the phone, "Well?!"

"She found Bruce but he's in bad shape. Tony's heading their way. Once we get him, we're out right?"

"Yeah. Help me shut down these systems before we ditch out of here."

Rhodes meetings her at a computer, fingers getting to work;

"I don't believe this! Who would want to create a whole bunch of those Green guys anyways?"

"Just some hard headed, double crossing, two faced ass hole. He must have had an alterior motive..."

"Wait, why are we shutting everything down? I thought the archer...what's his name said he was going to blow this place once we got out?"

A voice speaks up behind them, too familiar and sinister to be considered a friend;

"Oh is he now?"

Her eyes widen, hands raising immediatly. She can feel the metal against her back, giving James a look before he shakes his head frantically in a disagreement as if he read her mind. Pepper complies with her instigator, taking steps towards him before she throws a punch. Rhodes tackles his own, cringing when he knocks him to the ground;

"Pepper, I don't like this."

"What? You need a suit?"

"Well, that would be nice. At least then there's metal between me."

"Nice. Come on."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"2nd charger..."

Natasha tosses her friend a small box, 14 already glistening outside a main base. She shakes her head in disbelief;

"I sure do hope you know what you're doing."

He nods, smirking at his friend as she sits in the corner. Natasha tried to help as best she could with her good arm, refusing to go back to the jet;

"Don't worry Tasha. It's like...Moscow, all over again."

She gives him a look, "Moscow? Do you even remember what happened in Moscow?"

He stutters, "N-no. Not really...Phil was there. That I remember. 3rd charger..."

Natasha rolls her eyes, "You were unconsious for the whole fight,' she fires over her shoulder at a potential threat. 'Besides. I think that was the mission Coulson got a little too involved and ended up blowing up half the church."

Clint doesn't even flinch when a body drops behind him from his partners swift action;

"4th charger...Call Betty and tell them to get out. I'm blowing the place in exactly 10 minutes with or without Fury's consent."

She scuffs, holding her earpeice, "Sounds good to me."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Hi! So, I whipped this one up in about 15 minutes. I knew where I was going so it wasn't that difficult, but if it doesn't flow, blame my lack of time. *hides in the corner.*

**AvengerGal:** Thank you so much! :D I used real images from the films and then colored and layered using a program called 'Gimp'. It's like the free version of photoshop. So when I'm not writing, I'm drawing and manipulation images, Fun fact on AnimationImagination. :)

**kimbee: **Pepper is a toughy! That's what makes her just so awesome! And me too. That retribution chapter shall be interesting.:D

**Avengerscrazygal: **Thanks for reading and reviewing!

You guys always make my day, hope you enjoy the update!

* * *

**Rescue**

* * *

Betty became extremely apprehensive and a bit incensed at the way Stark just scooped up his injured friend. Bruce was still wincing, though he seemed physically unable to do much more then that. The look on Tony's face tugged at both Thor and Betty, eager to get out of that situation.

Miss Ross held her head, calling for Tony who was already half way out the door;

"Tony! Don't touch his blood!"

Stark cringes, looking down at Banner who subconsciously laid his head on his chest, hands clutching his gut in agony. His eyes are shut, and Tony can't help but feel his dark-haired friend lost at least 10 pounds, weight he couldn't afford to lose in the first place. He cringes when Bruce shrills, trembling within his grasp. He ignores Betty, talking to Bruce as he swings the doors open with his foot;

"Hold on buddy, it'll be okay I swear. THOR! I can't open the door!"

The demigod rushes forward, swinging his hammer to eliminate the enemies. Betty lingers behind, snatching up a pistol before leaving the room. She keeps her eyes open, a few drops of sweat forming on her forehead as she squeals, firing her pistol at a potential attacker.

Tony sighs, having ran through the entire building before he reaches the exit. He calls for Rogers over the ear piece;

"Get the General and get out of here! Clint set this place to blow."

Steve gasps from the opposite end, "Get Ross! Are you sure-"

"You heard me!"

Betty ducks, her head just clear of the debris that had fallen over her. She calls for Thor who is already offering a hand to help her up;

"I'm okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome my friend."

Her eyes light up, holding onto his hand when she comes to her feet. _Friend. _It felt good to finally be accepted, though she had little time to dwell on the major achievement.

The instant they make it onto the jet, she closes the door, eager to take Bruce from Tony's grip. Natasha is at least two steps ahead of her, carefully laying her friend on the ground. He slipped while Tony was holding him, barely awake as Romanov checked his pulse. Betty kneels on the opposite side, returning to her mission to help stop the bleeding.

Natasha looks at her for advice, realizing Betty seemed to have things under control;

"What do you need Ross?"

She cringes, pressing a firm hold over his wound with one hand while keeping his knees away with the other;

"Just, make sure he doesn't do that. And, don't touch his blood. It's loaded with radiation."

The assassin does as she's told, feeling his forehead for a temperature;

"He feels cold to me. I'll be right back."

Barton snarls, rolling his eyes as he cracks open a window;

"Duck Miss Ross! We've got company!"

She squeal, crouching down beside her friend. Betty feels her lip start to tremble, calling for the archer as she tosses him her pistol;

"Here!"

He scoffs, taking up her weapon gratefully;

"Too bad we don't have the hulk right now! That would settle things quick!"

Natasha runs back, both hands held onto her pistol. Betty notices the wrap around her bicep, noticing her injury for the first time. Barton had bruises, and now that Tony removed his facemask, firing missiles with his suit, she noticed he was cut up as well.

She cursed herself for coming in the first place. Hell, she put all of they're lives in danger and Betty had no one to blame but herself.

Pepper ran onboard, Rhodey and Rogers at her side with an Angry General being dragged behind them. Potts wasted little time in closing the door, ordering her friends around;

"Let's get the hell out of here."

Barton shuts his eyes as he starts a countdown;

"Move it Rhodes! 8. 7. 6..."

Rogers parks himself opposite Betty, offering assistance where he can;

"What do you need?"

She trembles, sitting up straighter now that they were out of harms away. She glances at her friend, touching his cheek in a panic;

"I don't know Steve."

"...3. 2."

Rhodes shakes his head in relief, lifting their transportation into the air;

"You have no idea how happy I am that we never have to see that place again!"

Pepper glances over her shoulder;

"Steve, what happened to that man that was with you?"

He shakes his head, "He's fine. I got him out first."

Stark rolls his eyes, "Contact Fury. Tell him to track Talbot."

His current pilot rolls his eyes;

"Tony, we got Banner..."

The Iron Man snaps, tears in his eyes as he raises his voice;

"And that bastard isn't going to get away with what he did to him! Call Fury!"

The General chuckles from his seat, only to be tugged at by the demigod who threatens with his hammer;

"I would not laugh! You yourself are treading on shaky ground!"

Stark turns around frantically, stepping beside his friend, hand over his forehead, "Is he breathing?"

Natasha runs a hand over the side of his head, brushing a lock from his forehead;

"It's shallow, he's losing a lot of blood."

Stark removes his earpiece, hurling it across the jet in an angry fit with his teeth clenched;

"Sick BASTARD!"

Pepper glares at him, blue eyes wide, "Tony! We're all pissed off!"

Steve slips his hand under Bruce's neck, his back arching subconsciously as he reacts to a tremor. Natasha catches him from the opposite end with her good arm;

"Barton! Call Dr. Adam!"

Tony's eyes wide, "Adam?"

Clint chimes in, already dialing, "This guy is great. Before we knew Bruce, Adam used to take the scrap metal from our backs. I trust this guy with my life."

Stark rolls his eyes, anger still coming through his tone;

"Only Bruce has radiation running through his veins and a large green thing to worry about!"

Natasha brushes her thumb over his bruised cheek, slipping her opposite hand over his;

"Hey, Bruce, it's me, Natasha. You've got to stay awake, alright? Stay with me Doc."

He cringes, breathing a sharp inhale before he squeezes her fingers in response. She shakes her head at the attempt, barely feeling his touch, "He heard me."

Barton plugs his opposite ear;

"Dr. Adam! It's Clinton Barton! Listen I've got a problem!- No, actually it's a friend of mine, but he's got...unique circumstances."


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: You guys have no idea just how much I appreciate your reviews. Hope you're enjoying summer so far! Hope it's sunnier out by you guys. (Unfortunately, its raining here. And we're in jeans and sweatshirts in the middle of June...It's crazy. :P) _**

_**kimbee:** LOL 'Ross Family Reunion'. Not going to be fun. _

**_AvengerGal: _**_Aw. Thank you so much! I tried to keep them in character. So, just curious, were you able to download Gimp yet? That free imaging software?_**_ :_**_)_

**_AvengersCrazyGirl: _**_Yaye!_

**_scarletwitch0: _**_Welcome aboard! :D Thank you so much for all of your comments. _

**_stands-tall-among-shadows: _**_T__hank you so much! That is so sweet of you!_

* * *

**Dedication**

* * *

"You can't just arrest me!"

Stark makes a face, restrained by Steve whose been keeping a sharp eye on both Ross and Fury;

"We can do a hell of a lot worse! Rogers! Get your hands off of me!"

He rolls his eyes, refocusing on Fury;

"Calm down Stark! Yelling won't help!"

The director leads a cuffed General off towards the exit, an army of SHIELD agents hovering around him as they make their way towards the door. Tony growls once Steve releases him;

"He deserves the death penalty Fury! You can't just let him get away like that!"

His eyebrows lower, voice stronger than usual, "He's not getting away! I intend to lock him from society for the rest of his life. He won't be a threat any longer, trust me."

Tony lowers his own eyebrows, storming off in another direction as he heads through the facility;

"Yeah, okay. Steve, where's Pepper?"

He sighs, following Stark with Fury at his side;

"She's with the rest of them in the lobby. Adams just took Bruce in for an emergency check so we had Clint hit him up with a sedative, just in case."

Tony rubs his cheek, eyes wide in a panic as he hits the elevator buttons ruthlessly; "And?!"

Rogers closes his eyes, counting on his fingers;

"The doctor said he had two broken ribs and one fracture, ruptured spleen, ruptured kidney, internal bleeding, and he's got fluid in his lungs. Other then that he's covered with a few cuts, burns, and bruises."

"Where is he?"

"Adams wants him in emergency surgery in five minutes. Betty's in the room with him right now. I can't believe what Talbot managed to do in a few days."

Tony clenches a fist, foot wasting little time before ramming it into the door in front of him;

"That son of a bitch!"

The director holds his head as he exits the elevator;

"Banner's probably going to need blood-"

Tony checks his forearms almost instantly, "Am I his type? Here! I've got a vein right there!"

Fury nudges the inventor, "Stark calm down. I'll recheck the files but I'm almost positive Rogers is the only person who can safely give him blood."

He grips onto the Steve, tugging to extend his arms before Fury even finishes his statement;

"There's a vein. Hold still Rogers, don't move."

The captain retracts his arms, "Will you stop it!"

Fury flips open his cellular, stepping in between the two of them to avoid any more conflict. Tony simply leans backwards;

"You give Bruce what he needs you here me capsicle?!"

The director grips Tony's arm, "It's Pepper, Bruce just went under."

Both Barton and Romanoff come running up in front of them eyes wide with Betty behind the two assassins. Both their upper arms were bandaged, cheeks covered with bruises from their battle. Natasha speaks first, cutting to the chase;

"Banner's losing too much blood-"

Stark reaches his arm behind the Captain and nudges him forward. Betty covers her mouth, as a single tear slips from the corner of her eye.

Rogers widens his eyes the instant he sees the girl, taking an extra voluntary step forward;

"I can take care of it Miss Ross, he's my blood type."

Tony nods, arms crossed as Natasha drags the Captain towards the door. Clint sighs, wrapping a comforting hand over Betty's shoulder;

"It'll be alright Betty. And for God sake, stop blaming yourself."

She sighs, head burying her face in her hands, "I'm, I'm so sorry Barton! I can't help it!"

He rubs his thumb into her shoulder, leading her back to where the others were sitting;

"Just take it easy Elizabeth."

Pepper looks up from her trance, gently urging Ross to sit beside her. She complies, letting Potts lead her head to her shoulder;

"It's alright Betty."

Rhodes leans over sympathetically, chin rested on his hands as he tries to console her;

"Please don't cry Miss Ross."

Thor nudges the pilot with a box of tissues from the table, urging Rhodey to pass them down. He complies, box of kleenex eventually making it down to Elizabeth. Pepper smirks when she hands her a tissue;

"Here Betty. Dry your eyes. It'll all work out, I promise."

Tony parks on the opposite side of Betty, whispering into his open palm;

"Wish I was that optimistic."

Pepper narrows her focus, eyes glaring at the billionaire just one chair over as if to say;

_'Shut up now!'_

Stark widens his eyes as if he's ready to choke someone;

"Fury! We're tracking Talbot right?"

The director nods pointing to Barton;

"Thanks to Hawkeye. I'll let you know when we find something."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Steve cringes from the opposite end, filling a few sterilized bags with his own DNA. He was far enough from Bruce to avoid contamination, but close enough to be disturbed by procedure he was seeing.

Adams makes it a point to check on the blonde, replacing his gloves to take care of Steve;

"Are you alright Sir?"

Rogers gives a nod, "Yeah. How's he doing?"

The doctor shrugs, handing the bag and it's contents to his assistant;

"His body isn't responding very well. Keeps rejecting everything we do to him."

He sighs, rolling down his opposite sleeve, "Will he be alright?"

"Your friend's got a long road ahead of him. I heard Mr. Stark wants to take him home to recover after the surgeries?"

Steve nods, "That sounds like Tony."

He shakes his head, eyebrows lifted, "It's...not going to be an easy. I'd prefer he stay under my supervision a little longer. Especially if this continues."

Rogers just shakes his head, "Keep me posted."

"Will do."

"And, take care of him."

The doctor nods, "We'll do our best."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tony Stark stayed true to his word, establishing a mini recovery room in his home. He made a point to hire qualified nurses and doctors to come in every so often, investing a few thousands on equipment and comfort. Weeks had gone by and the dak-haired disaster still remained unconscious. Adams was far from comfortable to let him leave in the first place, but with a little persuasion and a few $100's, Stark got what he wanted.

Rhodes had issued a few of his armed copilots to stay at the tower, providing 24 hour security around the living space, just in case Talbot decided to make an appearance.

Clint established himself at a computer, micro-chip installed to track his enemy to the best of his ability. Fury had another mission to attend to, although he made certain to give Barton much of the help he would require before running off.

The rest of the group took consistent turns in keeping vigil, marking any progress they were told to watch for in a notebook. Betty made it a point to look after his IV and monitors, double and triple checking before making her most accurate notes. Pepper walked in every 20 minutes to check his vitals, until Tony had enough with all the poking an prodding of his unconscious friend;

"He obviously needs sleep Pepper! Just leave him alone!"

She stood there dumbfounded, abandoning her inital idea. Clearly Stark took charge of caring for the boy as if he were his brother, deciding from then on what went on and what didn't when they were in his room.

Natasha however, made a sneaky attempt in ensuring Tony was asleep before checking on their teammate. She would look over his previous reports, take a quick temperature and run. She'd snicker, swearing in Russian to keep her temper in check, especially while she analyzed his burns and bruises. She made it a point to ice his cheek for at least 20 minutes, remembering the doctor had explained he must have endured an intense molar removal. Natasha would be extra careful when it came to the ice around his torso, an area that probably bothered him the most. Romanoff would run her finger over his stitches and made sure Betty gave a fresh dose of medicine in his I.V before leaving, always avoiding sparking the curiosity of anyone else. IT was an obligation, and she'd do the same for any of them whether the tough assassin wanted to admit it or not. She stayed under the radar, choosing quiet company with the archer for most of the day. At least he would let her do what she wanted with limited conversation and small talk.

When Steve had his turn to supervise, he couldn't do too much else other than to stare in contemplation. He'd draw on occasion, though unable to call any of his sketches complete with his mind elsewhere. Thor took his turn extremely seriously, choosing not even to bring an amusement into the room with him. Pepper did have her chance as well, though she was extremely careful to avoid contact, heaven forbid Tony would scold her again. She often made her rounds with Betty, holding her up while she cried and sometimes gave into shedding a few tears along with the girl.

Miss Ross had established a routine for herself, one that only Tony had recently become aware of. She would kneel at this bedside and hold his hand while she whispered. If Bruce could hear her, she wanted him to know just how much she loved him and how sorry she was for letting things go this far. Stark would linger in the door frame, just listening to the confessions she always thought were privet.

There was a brief false alarm only hours after her latest 'conversation', causing her a little too much excitement. She jumped with his eyes fluttered, clutching his hand into her chest;

"Bruce? Oh Bruce, it's okay."

He squirmed uncomfortably, as if he was still strapped on that cold table. He mumbled, barely audible;

"Ican't...breathe."

She wraps a hand behind his neck when he arches, hand immediately covering over his abdomen when he winces. Betty's eyes widen whispering consolingly;

"_Shh_, it's okay Bruce. You're alright, it's going to be alright."

The instant Tony heard the conversation, he blew his cover, storming into the room with his eyes wide as he hovered over the bed;

"Bruce, you alright? Come on, talk to me buddy."

Miss Ross brushed her fingers over the lock on his forehead while she whispered to Tony, gaining almost no reaction from the physicist;

"Can't we give him something for the pain?"

Stark laid a gentle hand over Banner's forehead to check for a temperature, only for Bruce to squirm from his touch. His fighting is almost pointless, barely moving though he seems to be straining to pull away. Tony releases him, hands clasped behind his back;

"Easy, you're okay I'm not going to hurt you, not even going to touch you, alright?"

Bruce pulled from Betty's grip, covering his head and curling up in a shaking fit. His eyes quickly close only to have his body shut back down almost too abruptly. Stark sighed with discontent, his tongue twirling over the roof of his mouth;

"He's exhausted."

Betty stays on her knees, hands over her lap. She takes a deep breath, tears in her eyes;

"I'm scared Tony. He was shaking. Said he couldn't breathe."

Stark checks his levels, glancing over the monitors and everything seems to go right back to way it was. He sighs, standing upright before he makes his way over to her, resting a hand over her shoulder in a comforting way though he can't say a word.

Potts makes her way past the door, tray of coffee within her grip as she stands in the door. She tilts her head when she see them, on the brink of tears as Tony holds her shoulder. Pepper abandons her tray on the table, slowly walking towards her best friend. Her arms snake around his waist from the back, resting her head over Tony's shoulder in a soothing manner. Stark leans back on Pepper's chest like a little boy, eyes fixed on his friend. She runs a hand over his hair, planting a tender kiss on his cheek;

"It'll be alright Tony, you'll see."

He sighs, eyes closing when he feels her lips on his skin, letting his thumbs rub over Betty's shoulders;

"I hope you're right Pepper."

Ross reaches her gentle fingers up towards Bruce, just enough to fold the blankets at his waist. He stayed curled up, hands over his head from his trembling. She sighs running a finger over the scar under his left eye, the one that had been there since his incident. It was hard for others to see but she knew exactly where it was. She closes her eyes, almost hearing his voice with that tender smirk on his face, ready to be rid of the hulk;

_'Think of all the money I'll save on wardrobe if this works. Betty, if this starts to go bad, promise me you won't try to stay and help me.'_

She sighs, wrapping her arms around herself even tighter;

_'Bruce. Shh, it's over...it's all over.'_

_The way his large finger brushed her cheek, despite his own discomfort;_

_'Betty...'_

Miss Ross leans her cheek into his mattress, temples pressed against his knees as a tear slips onto his light blanket. Betty felt comfortable when she was close to him, wishing he'd wake up so she could wrap her arms around him.


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! This chapter is light but the revenge will start in the next chapter. :)_**

**_Avengerscrazygal:_ **_Oh no! I hate it when the power goes out. What bothers me the most is in NY, we need it for the hot water heater. Otherwise no electric means a freezing cold shower. It's...not fun. POST CONCUSSION! Are you alright?! Goodness my friend, please be careful. Well, next year you can get an account and an email. :) I'm sure your mom wouldn't mind. ...Sugar, you're funny. You know who you remind me of? Did you see Wreck it Ralph? You sound like a Venellope Von Shweetz in a good way I promise. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D_

_**AvengerGal: **Thanks for taking the time to read my update and post a review amidst your busy schedule. I really appreciate it. _

**_Sandy-wmd: _**_Welcome! :D Thank you so much for the sweet comment and for reading my story. Hope you enjoy the update! :)_

**_scarletwitch0: _**_You're welcome for the shout out. You are all so nice enough to comment, responding is the least I can do. Talbot is definitely going to get what he deserves. _

_**kimbee: **Ah, the power of 'feels'. teehee...Oh, well Steve's a super-soldier. Anyone else would've dropped dead after giving that much blood. I'm sure you'll like the update!_

_Enjoy everyone! :D_

* * *

**_Brotherly Love_**

* * *

Tony rests an open palm over his friend's forehead to check for a temperature. It had been another 5 days without stirring or blinking an eye and frankly, Stark was beginning to panic even more than he had been. Bruce was surviving off of nothing but Intravenous since he'd gotten home from the hospital, which could not have been a good sign.

At least his breathing wasn't as shallow as it had been. Still, anytime he got uncomfortable in his sleep; dealing with a bad memory or painful tremor, his breathing pace would alter. Nurses were still traipsing through the tower once every morning to check progress though Mr. Stark didn't see the point when he was doing more for Bruce than any of the hired help.

That morning he asked Barton to call Adams and to tell the doctor's to stop coming if all they were going to do was 'walk in to pick up a check and leave'. And Clint liked the idea, always eager to speak his mind and tell someone off.

There was a part of Tony that was beyond excited when his friend started to pull from his grip, proving he still had a fighting attitude. Stark complied with his request, griping his hands behind his back. He smiles when those brown eyes start to flutter but frowns when he starts to fuss, tearing the monitor from off his chest and the I.V from his inner arm. Stark couldn't blame him for reaching his limit. Banner always hated being tested and analyzed on a good day, proving this whole event too much for him to handle.

Tony just watches while Bruce finishes his tantrum, watching him cringe as he arches his back and neck to breathe through another tremor. The 'patient' holds his head, still cringing as he audibly mumbling for it to stop.

Stark gently takes up his swollen wrist to check for a pulse;

"Easy big guy, it's me, it's Tony. Can you hear me? Brucey, you okay?"

He moans uncomfortably, still believing he's tied up in some crummy lab. His eyes cracking open very slowly as he adjusts to the light, trying to make sense of the figure in front of him. Bruce eventually makes eye contact with him, double checking for clarification;

"T-tony? Wha-"

Stark fills in the blank while Bruce stutters;

"Yeah it's me. You're home now. Point Break and the gang are here too. Oh! And Betty's fine. So did you miss me?"

He knows if Bruce were in his right mind he would've made some brilliant comeback. Instead he just cringes, hand rested over his mid-section to feel for the problem. Tony leans over with his mouth contorted, analyzing his friend's injuries and surgical areas through the open button down;

"Bruce how are you feeling?"

He looks up with a pitiful expression, brown eyes wide with that dark lock over his eye. Tony shakes his head;

"You look awful."

He's just above a whisper when he makes his sarcastic remark;

"Thanks."

Stark gives a crooked smile, satisfied with his ability to get Bruce to that point. He falls into the chair behind him, foot propped on the mattress;

"So, after we got you out of Talbot's prison we got you to a real doctor. Not one of those phoneys SHIELD's got to offer."

He pauses while Banner tugs on the pillow behind him to support his lower back. Tony had propped him up to an upright position this morning for better circulation and Bruce seemed much more comfortable like that anyways. He nods rubbing his temple;

"Sorry Tony, I'm listening."

"Don't apologize. You good now?"

He just lifts his eyebrows waiting for Stark to continue. The engineer nods, realizing there's no such thing as feeling _'good'_ after brutal torture and surgery;

"Okay well, you realize you went for surgery. The Doc said you were pretty torn up."

Bruce lets his eyes close, shifting slightly;

"An understatement."

His mouth shifts to the side;

"I'm not going to ask. But for the record, I know that look. Just open your eyes and focus on something else. You're stuck in bed for the next few weeks and don't even try to get up, you hear me? Or should I spell it out for you."

"My ears are perfectly fine, thanks."

He smiled, happy to have his friend with him again;

"Okay wise guy. You want a book or something? I got a new one on nuclear equations for you."

Bruce gives a slight smirk, golden in Tony's eyes. He runs a hand through those thick dark curls;

"Maybe later. Actually, I'm, really tired-"

He frowns, discontent with his friend's request;

"You've been sleeping for a week Bruce! And you're still tired?"

Banner hesitantly lifts his shoulders;

"I'm sorry."

"Don't say that again."

Tony reaches over to the table beside him, reading instructions on a vial;

"Alright, got a question; Adams gave you an antibiotic and two different pain killers. We've been giving them to you through the I.V, but, you clearly don't want anything hooked up to you anymore and honestly, I can't blame you. I'm going to ask Pep to get you toast or something so you can take these."

Bruce smirks, arms wrapped around his abdomen;

"Tough Tony's gone all paternal."

He narrows his focus;

"You shut up,' he reaches over to push his knees back down and away from his torso, 'And you should know that's going to strain your injuries."

Bruce rolls his eyes, sighing when he realizes how Stark is on top of everything. He lets his head fall back, turned towards the side while he watches his friend;

"So, what happened to Talbot?"

"Ran off. Clint's trying to track him."

He nods, gentle voice coming to just above a whisper;

"Tony, how bad was the damage when I exploded? Initially?"

Stark gives him a look;

"_Seriously?! _You're stuck in bed, in agony, can't even keep your eyes open for more than a few seconds, been out for days and you're asking me for a damage report?! Seriously Bruce, that's the least of my concerns."

He sighs, "Did I hurt anyone? Was Betty okay?"

"Everyone was fine, what are you worried about? That was rhetorical, by the way."

"I'm sorry Tony-."

"Shut- Listen, if you say _'sorry'_ one more time, I'll stick the I.V back in your arm! Swallow these and if I have time I'll come back. If you try to get up and move around while I'm gone, JARVIS will know about it and I'll tie you to the bed. Clear?"

He nods, taking the medicine from Tony; "I heard you. You're all bark and no bite."

"I've got fangs you know."

He smirks, studying the pain-killer in his open palm. It's slightly larger than the ones he's used to carrying around, though he still debates on swallowing it without any assistance. Tony pushes a cup into his opposite hand without thinking twice;

"Don't even think about it. You'll choke if you try, that thing is a horse pill!"


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: Natasha's final line in this chapter is from 'Atlantis', just in case it sounds familiar. :)_**

**_Sandy-wmd: _**_Haha.__Behaving for the medical staff is an idea not one of those stubborn people can seem to comprehend. :)_

**_kimbee: _**_Glad you liked the 'horse-pill' remark. Thanks for your continued support! Hope you like the update. :)_

**_AvengerGal: _**_Haha.__ They are my ultimate BROTP. :) Thanks for reading and leaving a comment! Always nice to hear from you._

**_Avengerscrazygal: _**_My words, you and the sugar...*Face-palm* Yes, Bruce will definitely be able to run around soon. Thanks for reviewing! _

* * *

**_I'll Stand By You_**

* * *

"Bruce Banner! Where- What are you doing!? Sit back down!"

Tony snapped, eyes wide when he saw the doctor up on his feet, ready to walk out of the room without a second thought. Betty glances over his shoulder, seeing her friend up and awake for the first time since the incident.

Miss Ross feels a lump in her throat and pushes Tony from her path without a second thought, running to wrap her arms around the physicist. Bruce looks startled when she makes her move, laying her head against his chest. Just to hear his heartbeat, feel his warm embrace was enough to get her eyes to fill. She can't seem to find the right words, so she just stands their, holding a gentle grip over her dark-haired lover.

Stark rolls his eyes, standing behind his friend to keep him on his feet. Betty subconsciously could have knocked him off-balance had Stark not been quick enough. He coughs almost sarcastically, hands pressed against Banner's back when he addresses Ross;

"Lizzy, I know you're excited you've got be a little more careful."

Bruce shuts his eyes, realizing he's sandwiched between two bodies that are way to close for his comfort. He rests a hand on her shoulders;

"Guys...I can't breathe."

Tony shakes his head, catching Bruce from falling once Betty releases him;

"Yeah, you can't stand up either! Now you can tell me why the hell you're out of the bed. I disappear for two minutes and you're already pushing my buttons!"

Betty sighs, running to his opposite side, "Hold onto me Bruce, I've got you."

He wraps an arm around her, letting Tony move his opposite arm around his shoulders;

"Are you going to listen to me or do I have to tie you down?"

Betty narrows her focus, slowly laying him back down despite the look of disgust on his face. The doctor chooses to just keep his mouth shut until he's back in that stupid bed. He feels weak and vulnerable, frustrated with his lack of strength;

"I'm fine Tony, really."

Stark scoffs, arms crossed, "You're a piece of work."

He narrows his focus, "I'm sick of this Tony."

"I've noticed."

Betty gently runs a finger over his eyebrow, smile on her face. Her hand is pressed into his mattress to lean over him, glow in her stare when she whispers;

"Just a little longer Bruce. Be patient sweetheart."

He brushes her face, fingertips running over her soft skin. Betty cups his hand into both of hers, planting a kiss on his fingers. She leans over to kiss his cheek, while Bruce sighs quietly, soaking in every little moment spent with Betty Ross. The way he melts over her affection is starting to break Tony's heart. He's never seen him like that before, taking Bruce's big heart and capability of such strong emotions for granted.

Betty's fingers slip over his cheek while he holds her shoulder, laying her lips over his. He holds her tighter, eyes shut tight as he breathes in her sweet perfume in their gentle kiss.

Tony lowers his focus, feeling like he was awkwardly interrupting their moment. Curiosity eventually gets the best of him, slowly lifting his eyes up. His heart melts, too embarrassed to admit he had a softer side. This was the girl Bruce cried over and wished he could hold onto forever. Tony couldn't blame him, Miss Ross was intelligent, brave, sweet, and very pretty. She had stood by him through the worst of it, brave enough to do whatever it took to get him out of whatever situation he found himself in. Betty was a loyal friend to him, and even if they hadn't seen each other in years, their bond was still unbreakable. Stark didn't know the details and honestly, he didn't have to. What he personally witnessed on this little 'adventure' taught him enough about the 'star-crossed lovers'.

Pepper gently knocks on the open door before entering, smile on her face;

"Bruce! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

Betty separated from him only seconds before the knock, smirking after she hears Pepper's voice. He still refuses to let Betty go just yet, thumb brushing over her shoulder while he answers the CEO;

"Better, actually. And yourself?"

She smiles, laying a comforting hand on Betty's shoulder;

"I'm fine. So, did Tony give your painkillers yet?"

He shakes his head, eyes shifting back towards the girl with the long dark hair as she stands up. She gives his hand one more squeeze before her head lowers, discreetly slipping from the room. Tony gives her a look before shifting back towards Bruce, picking up on his worry. The engineer nods as if to say _'don't worry about it. I've got it covered.' _He nudges the red-head;

"Pep, keep an eye on him, I'll be right back."

She nods, "Yep."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tony covers his mouth, watching from behind her as Betty slowly makes her way through the tower. Her hands are clasped behind her back and her head is low. She looks as if she's in a fog and lost in thought.

He coughs to get her attention, adjusting a picture on a nearby wall;

"So um, Lizzy."

She looks over her shoulder, hand shifting over the front of her body as she holds her elbow. Her eyes shift up towards him to reassure Stark that he's got her attention. His fingers brush under the frame, hesitant to look her in the eye just yet;

"I, was, just wondering. You are going to stay, right?"

She smirks, shaking her head, "Mr. Tony I've already over-stayed my welcome."

He shrugs, facing her with a smile;

"We're in no rush for you to leave. Pep and I were talking about last night actually, and, we wouldn't mind if you stayed."

Her fingers brush a stray hair behind her ear, reminiscing about their uncomfortable introduction to one another;

"I appreciate it Mr. Stark. I really do. But, I've put Bruce through enough torment as it is-"

"It's not your fault Liz. Don't blame yourself."

Her eyes close, "All of this happened because of me. Because I, can't, accept reality. The truth is that, Bruce and I aren't meant to be together. Fate's told me that so many times and, I can't come to grips with it."

His eyes narrow, mind running faster than his tongue;

"From what I can see it never worked because your father always got in the way. That can change Lizzy. If you stay, I promise not to let anyone touch you two. I'll stay out of the way, Pepper too."

Tears are in her eyes as she shakes her head;

"I can't Tony."

He contorts his mouth, arms crossed, "He loves you Betty! _God,_ even science doesn't make him glow the way he does when he's got you in his arms!" He pauses, heart stopping when he sees her fingers tugging subconsciously at that ring around her finger. Tony struggles to bring it up, as if he can feel Bruce's pain when he finds out for himself;

"Is there a reason you're wearing that?"

She sighs, hands over her face. Betty falls backwards, slipping onto the sofa behind her;

"Oh Stark! I can't!- Tony I can't- I just can't!"

His eyes widen, ears pulling back when he hears her vent. His eyebrows lift slowly sitting across from her in the opposite chair, calmly waiting for her to continue;

"I- it's Talbot. He asked me- I thought it would keep Bruce safer if I just cooperated...But I can't Tony! I can't marry him! My father is forcing me to do this- I can't! Not after what he did to Bruce all these years-Oh Tony I can't breathe!"

He sighs, clasping his hands on his lap. He's breathing heavy to calm himself, heart pounding the instant she mentions Talbot;

"And you don't have to do that Elizabeth-"

There's a tear that slips from her eye while she bites her lip;

"If it means that Glen won't go after him..."

He cringes, voice raising subconsciously;

"Listen Lizzy! Fury and I have plans to go after Talbot. I'm not letting him get away with what he did and as long as there's breath in my body, he's not going to bother you either! Understood?"

Her head stays low;

"Thank you, Mr. Stark. For everything. But even if Talbot is out of the picture, I, I can't stay."

"Why...?"

"Because...I-...I just can't."

His eyes widen as she runs for the other room, hands covering over her face. He can hear her muffled breathing as she passes, wishing he'd just kept his mouth shut in the first place. Stark's foot eventually finds it's way into the coach in front of him, throbbing after his tiny fit. He mumbles, swearing under his breath until Clint calls out to him in his typically non-expressive tone;

"I found Talbot. Me, Nat and Thor are going after him. Coming?"

He stands up heading directly for his lab. He knows the exact suit he wants, loaded with the worst of his weapons he swore never to create again;

"Let's go get that bastard!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha aims her gun, firing without any mercy;

"Glen..."

He ducks, startled by the red-head who slipped through his window. She aimed her foot towards his jaw after he knocks a pistol from her grip, wrapping her fist around his throat until he can throw her from off of him.

The assassin lands on her feet, snatching her weapon back up into her fist. He takes up his, only to be knocked over by the archer entering through the opposite door. He aims his bow, believing he could force him into a surrender;

"Enough Talbot! Stop running!"

He snickers coldly, slowly coming to his feet;

"You're so set on killing me. Why?"

Natasha grits her teeth, ready to pull the trigger. She ducks when Stark fires from above her head, aimed directly towards Glen. The colonels eyes widen when he sees he's surrounded, eyes narrowing on the demigod who just seemed to appear. He just smirks, calling in another language. Armed officers seem to gather abruptly, surrounding the small building both inside and out. Talbot seems to enjoy the pain in their faces;

"It's your move."

The group find themselves looking towards Stark for direction on how to handle the situation. He mumbles through his facemask, loud enough for only Natasha to hear;

"We could take down this God damn asshole down in seconds if hulk were here. I'll contact Rogers through JARVIS and get in touch with Fury. We're going to need whatever backup we can get."

Natasha nods, the attack was inevitable if they weren't about to surrender. She aims her pistol at a man taller than Glen, one she thinks to be more of a problem. She cringes when she fires the first shot, focused on nothing but revenge on Talbot;

"Nothing personal."


	20. Chapter 20

**_A_**_/N:_**_Words don't make up for time. Let's just say this is very very very late and I'd like to apologize to my readers for the delay. _**

**_Specifically _****_Pip4; _****_Rayner Fox; _****_Sello; _****_wee-story-writer; _****_kimbee; and _****_AvengerGal. (If you even still know I exist;) I hope you enjoy the update, and I'd like to thank you for all of your wonderful reviews and sweet comments. :)_**

* * *

**_Sweet Surrender_**

* * *

"What is it?"

Betty stand in the door frame, eye on Rogers who remains transfixed on the screen in front of him;

"It's alright ma'am, everything's under control."

Her eyes follow Steve as he frantically snatches up his shield, quickly laying a hand over her shoulder for reassurace before slipping past;

"Don't worry about it Miss Ross. Stay here and help Banner."

"Where are you going?"

He sighs, "To Stark. They need help."

Pepper eases into the conversation, eyes wide and worried, "I'm going with you."

Rogers lifts his forefinger, "No! Stay here with Rhodes!"

She presses the issue catching onto Steve's arm;

"What's going on?"

He sighs, gently pulling away;

"Tony went after Talbot. Wasn't prepared for a militia. I'll be back."

Betty glances over her shoulder, panicking when she sees Bruce bolt towards the door. Her pace quickens eager to catch up with him without making a scene;

"Bruce! Wha- What are you doing?"

He leans a hand on the table for balance, unsteady on his feet as he types on the computer, frantically looking for more information;

"I'm not deaf Betty. I'm not going to just sit here and wait."

She leans over, eyes wide, ready to catch him if he looses his balance;

"Bruce! You can't do anything for them when you're like this!"

He sighs when her head lowers, "Betty, look at me."

There are tears in her eyes, when he rubs a thumb across her cheek;

"I can't just abandon them not after what they did for me."

"But what if you don't change!"

"I've got to try. It'll be alright Betty. We've been through worse.' he sighs, rubbing her cheek, 'I love you Betty."

"I love you Bruce."

Her lip quivers, holding onto his hand. He leans forward, pulling her closer to give her a gentle kiss before running off. She freezes, holding her gut with her eyes closed, tempted to go after him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Watch it!" Stark yells when he flies over, dodging a missile in pure inches.

Steve cringes when he's thrown to the ground, waiting for Thor to lend a hand and step in for him.

Barton lowers his head, missing a bullet aimed for his skull;

"I can't take it Nat. We're outnumbered."

She aims her pistol towards the enemy, succeeding in taking out two of Clin'ts primary attackers;

"Never tell me the odds."

Rogers holds up his sheild to deflect a blow and aim it right back;

"Thor! See if you can get ahead and get some of those planes out of the air. Barton; stay at ground level with Romanoff. Stark?;"

"I'm down on power Rogers what do you want?"

"What?"

"Talbot shot one of my main thrusters...hold on."

Natasha tumbles forward, wrapping her body around an attacker to strangle him while Clint snatches the weapon, leaving his bow over his shoulder while he gives it a whirl.

Romanoff sharpens her focus when Steve is knocked off balance, firing her pistol using preiphrial vision when she hears a familiar roar;

"Guys, I think we just got backup."

Rogers' eyes widen at the sight, clutching his ear peice;

"Stark, we've got Banner."

The green giant makes his way through the swarm of enemies, thrashing and throwing everyone and everything he can find. Tony can't help but smile when he hears the roar, as if a renewed zeal gets him pumped to try a little harder;

"I told you he'd show up!"

Barton makes contact with them, with his eyebrows lowered;

"We've got to keep Talbot away from him Stark, this isn't New York! We're playing with skilled murderers who are used to taking down the hulk, not a bunch of Asgardian aliens!"

The Black Widow aims her 'widow's bite' when she spots Glen, grinding her teeth when she slides over to him in an attempt to take him down. He scoffs at her attempt, eyes wide when she throws her fist against his jaw and succeeds in knocking him out. She flings her hair back, panting over a lack of oxygen when his minions glare in her direction. She becomes more alert when the hulk steps in to defend her throwing a few people from off her back.

Tony takes a stance in the center of the mob, ready to fire at the first person who flinches;

"Give up morons! You're outnumbered muscle-wise."

Steve rolls his eyes, mumbling under his breath, "Oh, that's very effective!"

Thor looks up when he spots a recognizable jet, seeing Pepper, Rhodes and Betty in the clear front windshield when he lowers his own missile in an attempt to silence the enemy.

The giant rage monster takes a step forward, kicking a potential attacker hard enough to throw him across the field. Thor lifts his eyebrows when the group start to drop their weapons. A braver individual on the sidelines opens his mouth, lifting his hands to his shoulders;

"We surrender."

Rhodes lands his jet, letting Pepper, Betty, and a surprised Fury pile out to run out onto the field. Natasha wastes little time in cuffing Glen, kicking his unconcious body with little restraint when the director gives her a stern look.

She just snaps back, listening to Barton snicker from behind her, "What?"

Tony's eyes widen when he sees Betty Ross fearlessly making her way over to the hulk. He pants heavy, making eye contact with the sweet biologist. She lifts her hands slowly when he moans, ready to run. She takes a stance in front of him;

"No! No, it's okay. It's me Bruce, it's Betty. You're safe, we're okay."

His eyes soften almost instantly, timid when she lays a hand over his, "I'm here Bruce."

He sighs, eyes closing over her contact. His body trembles when his muscles start to contract, musty green gradually fading when he starts to shrink. Steve catches onto Tony when he tries to head over to the couple. Rogers just shakes his head;

"Don't! Leave them alone."

Bruce is trembling in hs human form, on his hands and knees when he looks up at her;

"Betty..."

She bites her lip tearfully, kneeling down to his level to wrap her arms around her best friend.


End file.
